Within the Shadows
by Eternity-san
Summary: AU, HV eventually . You intrigue me... yet he is the one always by my side. I want to know you... yet I'm always with him. You offer excitement... but he can give me security. Just tell me why...
1. Prologue

I felt the chill on my skin, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Glancing around me I saw shadows dancing in the darkness, like little pixies prancing. My eyes must be playing tricks on me…or is that a figure I can see in the corner? Scared, I quietly tip-toed towards it even though I was shaking on the inside. Quivering like a feather with my hand stretched out, I closed my eyes ready in case there was something there.

The scream erupted from me like a volcano.

Stumbling backwards and tripping, I scrambled to my feet but my knees were weak with fear. As I crawled away shock widened my eyes to reveal a tall man. His irises reminded me of warm red wine, with the sun reflecting through it. His skin was dark in contrast with messy hair the colour of black sand. He kept staring and staring while I was speechless. A gloved hand emerged from beneath the cloak which hung on his shoulders like a child clinging on. I knew what he wanted me to do, to take his hand but my body was disobeying me while my mind yelled at me to shout and run.

He tiled his messy head to one side as if to ask why I was hesitating. The beating of my heart was now so loud it was deafening. Surely he can hear it too? The man nodded as though to agree with me. Something about him was drawing me closer to him. I was about to put my hand in his when suddenly there were footsteps approaching. Turning to the left I saw a face through the window in the door. When I turned back to the man in front of me, I discovered he was gone….he just…vanished.

"Is everything ok miss?" The guard said.

"Yes…yes I'm fine."

With that the guard continued patrolling the dungeons, as he always did every night. My hand was still out stretched to the empty space before me. Who was that cloaked man? Where did he go? And didn't the guard see him? Getting back into bed felt safer.

The last thing I remember was pulling the blanket closer to me.


	2. I see you…then I don’t…and then I do

A/N; yes it will be a VH fic…plus A! There will be some interesting changes to the characters, read and find out.

-- --

The bright morning sun woke me from my dream like an excited child shaking their parent. Sitting up on the hard wooden bed, I pulled my legs closer to me. The clouds outside seemed to float by so carelessly. The sky was so blue you would have thought it was a giant clear crystal. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door waking me from my reverie.

"Hey! Get up! You have ten minutes before the trial!"

"Ok ok!"

I was dressed in less than three minutes. This shift dress wasn't the best but it will have to do. I combed my hair and put it up in a simple bun. The guard opened the door before I even put the comb down. I hurried outside, worried about what fate has in store for me. As we walked along the long narrow stone corridors to the court, a flicker of panic gently brushed my heart… was that a man standing at the end of the corridor? And was it the same one that I saw last night? The closer we got to him, the more I was able to make out his eyes were like burnt umber. It was him! But then surely the guard behind me could see him as well?

"Hey, who's that?" I said pointing to the man in the dim corner.

"Who? What am I looking at?"

"There! Can't you see him?" I was desperate to know if I was hallucinating or not.

"No…Oi! Stop stalling and keep moving!" He shouted at me.

The man with the messy black hair remained silent, the slightest hint of a smile curling up the edges of his lips. I was scared just to walk past him, but had no choice as the guard pushed me onwards. As we were about to walk past him the quietest words seemed to snake their way into my ear, barely a whisper.

"Relax…you'll be fine."

The jury all stood when I entered the court room. Some started saying bad things about me but the judge soon shushed them. They told me where to stand, so I did as I was told. The whole process didn't take long, as the judge thankfully only gave me a small fine; I stole some bread as I am homeless.

Walking in the street amongst the other ordinary folk made me feel anonymous. I was free as bird yet became one of the masses, like a fish in the sea. Gaea isn't so bad….just different. Suddenly there was a sharp tug on my elbow, and I turned to find a middle-aged woman.

"Mother."

"Why have you run away again? I've told you before and I'll tell you again! Never leave the mansion!"

By now a few people were starting to stare at us. Mother dragged me all the way home. Sometimes I was so embarrassed by her! But as we went… I couldn't shake the feeling that someone's eyes were always on me…

Later that evening as we sat down for dinner, the food mother had prepared seemed more delicious than usual. But something was wrong; even though both my parents appeared to be acting the same as usual, I had a hunch that they were hiding something from me.

"Hmm! The food is yummy!"

"Yes, I made you're favourite roast duck." Mother replied.

"What's the occasion?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing really, just wanted to make nice food tonight." She didn't look me in the eye when she spoke, instead choosing to pick up more food.

Then silence. Father was unusually quiet, which was odd since he's usually the one who has lots to say and always tells us about what's been going on in the city. Even he chose to just eat his food quietly, telling mother how tasty the meal was. Eventually I couldn't stand it any longer. I could sense it in my bones they were keeping something from me.

"Does someone want to let me in on the secret?"

"What secret?" It was mother's turn to play innocent.

"Honey you're just thinking too much." Was father's answer.

There it was…the chill… the one which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand erect. My head whipped round and…nothing! No shadows no…vague outline of a person.

"I know something's up! Will you just tell me?" this time they both stopped eating, and looked at each other.

Father sighed heavily "Alright, since you really want to know…"

"Dear you can't really keep it from her much longer."

"Yes, you're right. Hitomi…you're due to marry General Schezar in one month's time."

My mouth hung wide open like a goldfish, desperately trying to swallow this piece of news. My eyes just kept blinking as if doing so will somehow make it all disappear. That heavy sinking feeling occupied my stomach, throwing my centre of gravity out of the window. I felt cold all of a sudden and looked into the nearest dark corner. Sure enough, this time he was there, those wine coloured eyes of his never leaving my side. Stepping out from within the shadows his cloak trailed aimlessly behind him. As he walked across the room he looked as though he was floating on air, so graceful was his movements. My head followed him as he paused, then he leaned against the window pane. A rough shaking brought me back to my senses.

"Hitomi are you ok? Are you in shock?"

"Of course she is! How would you feel if you just found out you're soon to marry someone you don't even know, let alone seen!"

Mother was practically hysterical, arguing my case with my father. Their voices hardly reached my ears, sounding more like noise streaming by in the distance. The tall handsome man by the window didn't take his eyes off me. I was paralyzed by his gaze…. You get the feeling of distance and loneliness when you look at him, but when you look into those eyes…suddenly there's a warmth and comfort which I had never known before. Should I ask my parents if they can see him? Or would that just break this spell?

"_It will break the spell"_

I gasped in shock then glanced at my parents; they clearly hadn't heard him speak as they were still busy arguing about my impending marriage. Now I was scared….truly scared…. Why is it that only I can hear and see him? Have I done something to offend a spirit? Is this some sort of punishment? What! Why!

"WHY!" I screamed and covered both my ears.

Father put his strong arms around my small shoulders; mother held my tiny hands in hers. Upon closing my eyes the darkness was strangely comforting. I couldn't see him anymore. He can't frighten me any longer. Resting my head on my father's shoulder, I eventually opened my eyes; both mother and father looked really concerned about me. Although I was twenty years old, just like that I felt like a little girl again, needing my parents comfort and protection.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Mother's use of my nickname made me feel somewhat better.

"Hey kiddo, we're sorry."

"It's ok". I managed to squeak.

Tentatively and slowly glancing up, I was prepared to see him standing there in front of us, watching us with his careful gaze. But he was gone. Nothing, not even a trace of him remained to reassure my sanity. Realising how upset and how this sudden news affected me, my parents explained why I was due to marry General Schezar, and why they hadn't mentioned this to me before. A long long time ago when they were young, my father was out hunting when he stumbled across a fallen horse in the forest. Thinking it strange, he went to investigate. He found a young boy no older than eight years old unconscious on the ground. After discovering he was still alive my father set about taking him back with him so he can recover. Suddenly five men appeared from no where and began to attack my father mercilessly. He was out matched and thought he was going to die…when the young boy awoke and killed all these men, saving my father. Amazed at such skill at a tender age, father asked about the boy's history. He wouldn't say, only running away.

The next day the royal scripture from the kingdom arrived at our home, in it declaring from Leon Schezar, the highest ranking official within the royal army, his deepest gratitude for saving his son. And then the other thing; since he was also the King's favourite official, the King declared that it was only fair to do this for Leon Schezar, should my mother bear a son, the two boys would become brothers. And if she bore a girl – then it will be arranged for us to marry when I became of age. You see, my father is the highest ranking governor in the royal court, so any relations between us children would be seen as a great thing. Everyone knew my mother was with child; she was six months pregnant. Then the waiting game began. My parents despaired, trying to think of ways to get out of this predicament. But it was either become wanted exiles of the state or commit suicide. Neither option was good enough, yet they didn't want this kind of fate for me. Sure I will be in a better position than a lot of children in this country, I will well fed, clothed and cared for, but I probably won't get to have a life of my own. They knew that from the day I was born, the countdown will start.

All this information was giving me a headache, making my head about to explode. This is all too much too soon. If I ran away, then my parents would be beheaded for disobeying the king. If we all ran away together, we would have to watch our backs for the rest of our lives, not being able to trust anyone. And if I killed myself…that was too scary to even contemplate. So there was only one option, to go with the flow.

That night when I slept I dreamt I was wearing a beautiful traditional Asturian wedding gown. The bells were sounding loud and clear, shouting to the world that I was getting married. People greeted me with warm smiles and words of congratulations. The sky was clear and bright, an omen of good fortune. I walked through the door and into the heart of the church. There was so much to see! Flowers adorned every inch of space available; people filled all the rows of seats, showers of confetti falling like snow. Something caught my eye; it was the nameless man with the burnt umber eyes and messy raven hair. As I walked up the carpet he walked with me. Every step I took, he took in time with mine. I couldn't break this silent contact, couldn't shake the strong grip this enchanting spell had on me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Names do not matter." He answered cryptically, still walking with me.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

Suddenly I bumped into something. Startled I stumbled backwards but they caught me by the arms. Another tall handsome man was staring at me. But his colouring was different; he had blond hair which was brushed back and he wore a grand hat, showing his high status. And those eyes…were as clear and bright blue as the sky outside. He gave me a feeling of such tenderness I thought I would melt.

A deep shock made me gasp deeply for air. Panting I realised I was sitting upright. At first I wasn't really aware of it, then I also realised a pair of hands were gripping my arms. My body was betraying me, not listening to my will to get away. I couldn't move, couldn't scream.

The man with the messy black hair was gazing intently into my eyes, not uttering a single word.


	3. Buttferfly Kisses

"Why are you here? Wh-who are you?" My voice was shaking. 

Again, like the other times when I had seen him, he didn't say a word. He just…kept staring at me. It unnerved me a little. The man seemed to sense it and immediately let me go. I scrambled away until my back hit the wall. The eerie moonlight filtered through the curtains like a slithering snake. It was both magical and frightening.

"Say something!" I yelled.

He simply stood there, those calm eyes still fixed on me. I grabbed the book on my bedside table and threw it at him. Probably not the smartest thing to do but I wanted to see if it could hurt him, if it would make him say something.

The book just went straight through him. By now I was trembling all over, a cold rush of fear drenching me like heavy rain. He came closer, putting his gloved hand to my face. I started to feel strangely at ease, comforted by his touch. My eyelids were drooping and before I knew it, all was dark.

I awoke to the sound of my mother calling me. Jumping out of bed and hastily changing I ran to the dining room, and sat down beside her at the table. The cheerful sunlight was pouring in like watered down champagne, a gold veil covering everything in sight. Father was absent that morning, having needed to attend a meeting in the royal court. So it was just me and mother; we talked as we ate breakfast. Thoughts of that mysterious man keep crossing my mind, always interrupting my line of thought. Although mother was speaking to me, her words barely reached me. Again I got that distant feeling, the one which makes you think everything around you is so far, far away.

Afterwards we went to browse in the market. A maid came with us to carry goods mother was buying. It was a nice day, I felt happy. We ate lunch at a local stall selling fresh seafood, my favourite, and then we walked along the promenade. I turned to say something to mother when I realised she wasn't with me, but was talking to a man. He was tall, dressed in fine clothes so I'm guessing that he's a nobleman. I wanted to leave but didn't want to leave her either, so I forced myself to go over there. Great.

As I approached they stopped talking and the man was looking at me. At first I wondered what was so alluring about him… and then I remembered. He is the man that I saw in my dream! Or at least he really looked like him with his blond hair and sky blue eyes. His boyish features captivated me, those chiselled features making him a living statue. He was certainly tall; I'm guessing around six foot in height. I laughed inside as I got near, the top of my head barely reached his shoulder.

"Let me introduce you; this is my daughter, Hitomi." My mother beamed. Sometimes she can be so embarrassing.

"She's a pretty thing isn't she?" The man commented. His voice was deep, and to my alarm made my heart flutter slightly.

What's wrong with me? First I start seeing people others can't see, and then a new stranger sets my heart in flight just by talking! Worried I was blushing, I mumbled an excuse to mother about seeing this dress that I _had to buy_, and promptly ran off. Running as far as my legs would carry me, I hid behind a wall to catch my breath. Crouching down I buried my head is if this would make things better. Why did I run away just then? God…if you're listening… stop this nonsense!

Somebody tapped my head… it was him! That creepy silent guy!

Without thinking my legs had already begin moving in the opposite direction to him. But he grabbed my wrist to hold me back. It started raining and before long it became heavy, as if tiny crystals were falling from the grey sky. We stood there in silence, him still holding my wrist. I wanted to ask him again, who he was and what he was doing following me around, although I knew it was no use so I kept quiet. The sound of falling rain was somehow soothing to my shaking soul. I watched as everything was covered in this slippery wet liquid coming from the heavens. After a while I noticed my breathing had gone back to normal, and that I had been sheltering under the connection bridge behind this building for some time. Still, this didn't worry me at all. I turned to face him but was preparing myself to see nothing. I was expecting him to be gone, to disappear before my second look at him which he does so well.

"I'm still here." He said upon seeing my surprised expression.

The rain had stopped at last. Finally he let go of my wrist, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I knew I should go back to find mother, although something invisible was restraining me. I was rooted to the spot, unable to move even an inch. Slowly he walked towards me, closing the gap between us. He was so close he could… I was paralysed. I looked away in shyness, but then he told me to look up. Moving with such grace I was unsure he was even moving at all – until his lips landed on mine. They felt so soft; the gentle touch of his lips was like being tickled by feathers. Kissing me again and again, he was giving me butterfly kisses... My heart was pumping faster... My insides felt like they were melting... Delicate, fleeting pleasures to my senses...

"Hitomi! Hitomi where are you?"

My mother's voice broke the spell which was binding me to this moment. I didn't want it to end, not now. Searching his burgundy eyes I wanted to hold onto something, I wanted him to speak to me. Instead he embraced me in his strong arms, holding me, wrapping around me like I was a new born. I smiled to myself... the top of my head hardly reached his shoulder...

But why wasn't his heart beating?

Pushing him away I stood back, afraid of what I have discovered. I opened my mouth to scream but all that came was nothing. Would that scare him away? If it did how come I was bothered? He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Your mother is searching for you." He reminded me.

I grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. I wanted to know what he was, why his heart was still, how he was always there one minute, then gone the next. With a gentle tug he got out of my grip, and I watched him disappear as he walked away.

When I turned around the corner a familiar face greeted me. It was that man mother was talking to. He asked me if I was alright, I merely nodded in reply then proceeded to find my mother. She found me first, and hugged me tight. I was numb…so numb…

The man with the fair hair drove us home in his horse carriage, with him taking the reins. Mother hugged me throughout the short journey home, but spiritually I was lost. Whenever I saw a dark patch of shadow in the passing scenery, that man with the wine coloured eyes came into my mind. What black magic was he using on me? Why me? The road was smooth and shortly we came to a stop. We had reached the mansion. Leaping off the fair haired man opened the door and helped me and mother out.

Sitting on the plush sofas mother ordered the servants to bring food and drink. The two of them were talking. I was still in a daze, one which refused to shift. Something mother was saying captured my attention.

"Yes of course I remember, but you see the agreement was for when she came of age."

"I know" He replied.

"There is still one month to go. And besides… I want to spend as much time with her as I can now. (Sigh) I'm going to miss my little baby."

"Mother!" I jumped to attention. "May I ask who is this man!"

They could both sense the urgency and the alarm in my voice. Mother took my hand and rubbed it gently, as if to sooth a sore spot.

"This is Allen Schezar, the high General you are betrothed to since you were born."

"What?..." was all I could manage. That, and to let my mouth hang open to catch all the flies.

"I understand you must be scared, Miss Hitomi, since we do not know each other very well and have only just met."

His voice was smooth and gentle, like a gentle wind brushing close to my ears, almost teasing me. I became mesmerized by those sky blue eyes again, unable to tear myself away. Mother interrupted this little contact by clearing her throat.

"In that case, may I suggest the Light Festival as a starting point then?"

I can't believe this….my hearing must be going awol….my mother was asking him to court me! How absurd! I was livid to say the least!

"How dare you! Both of you! Have you ever considered MY FEELINGS and what I THINK to this arrangement! Well!" I screamed at them, the pure shock draining all the colour from their faces.

Stomping out of that room was the only thing on my mind. Clouded with anger I couldn't think. I just walked as far as possible, as fast as possible. This place which I once loved so dearly, with parents I adored so much, were now nothing more than a cage, with the key being marriage to a stranger. Will this really be my fate?... It was quite some time before I noticed there were no buildings or people around me. Only trees and trees and yet more trees.

I was in the middle of a forest. Yippee.

Shivering, it was growing both cold and dark. The sun was setting taking with it the golden light of day. Where the hell was I? Facing the way I had come, I had hoped that it would take me home soon or at least take me into the city. After what felt like hours had gone by, I realised I was lost. Admitting defeat I sat down on the dirty earth, not caring that my expensive silk brocade dress was getting muddy.

"Awoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……"

My head snapped to the left. Then to the right. Wolves! I had to run, it didn't really matter where, I just needed to move. Branches caught my dress and snared my hair, but I had to keep going.

"Heeeelp! Somebody help meee!"

Deciding it wasn't loud enough, I breathed in deeply and screamed with all my might. It echoed so profoundly that it rung in my ears like a giant church bell being hit. Then I was on the run again. The howling was growing louder and getting closer too. Now fear had entered my blood stream, causing my heart to pump so hard it was beginning to hurt. Tripping on a stone I fell forwards but managed to stop with my hands. Getting up I didn't stop, trying my best to keep the wolves far behind me.

Then I heard low growling.

Something began pulling the hem of my dress and to my horror, it was a wolf! I screamed a second time and this seemed to deafen it, if somewhat slightly, making it let go. But before I could even take a step I was frozen on the spot. Before me were a pack of wolves…all angry, snarling, bearing their sharp teeth at me. Then they all sat down and howled into the night. Goosebumps covered my body like another skin, fear weakening my knees and my resolve to run. I was afraid, so very afraid. Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks as I knew there was no way out now. Two of them bit my dress again, sinking their teeth into the fabric.

Then another leapt into the air and knocked me off balance…


	4. When you say nothing

As I was falling I felt like I was a snowflake floating slowly to the ground, and thought the wolf was about to land on me, I was being pulled to the side. The wolf missed me! Someone was holding me tight, protecting me from these savage beasts. No heart beat… shocked I looked to see who my saviour was, and there and then I wanted to faint. It was the man with the messy black hair and burgundy eyes! But his handsome face showed anger towards the wolves who were now closing in around us. They circled us perfectly, with no room for error or escape. I was shaking so badly I was clinging onto him tightly, and the tears still fell.

Suddenly they sniffed the air. Something was making them stop, and then slowly back away. I couldn't believe it…they were actually leaving! Those strong arms tightened around me, making me feel safe. Eventually the wolves vanished into the night, leaving no trace behind them. My knees finally gave in and I crumpled in a heap, still in this stranger's arms. As I fell down so did he, concern filled those umber orbs.

"H-h…how…what?"

"Shhhh…" Was all he said.

Putting my head onto his shoulder, he stroked my hair which had a weird soothing effect. Soon I could hear the sound of horses and men shouting. I stood up, holding hands with him. I was determined to make them see him like I do. I wanted others to acknowledge him as my saviour. When I turned round to check if he was still there, my heart sank as I looked at the empty space beside me. My hand was holding nothing more than thin air. Men leapt off their horses and began running towards me, eager to save me. Another pair of strong arms wrapped around me like a blanket, but this time didn't give me the same kind of comfort or reassurance as before.

"Allen?" I choked out, almost looking at the sky to look at him.

"Hitomi! Thank god you're safe."

As we stood there and he told others to send news that I was safe and well, I caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure in the trees. I wanted to yell, to scream, to throw something at him, but I knew nothing would work. I was confused and angry; why did he leave me like that? Was I that unbearable? I broke off and tore after him. Allen's voice trailed behind me as I ran and ran, desperate to catch the cloaked man.

But…nothing. Nothing except darkness and the moonlight. Even her eerie touch wasn't enough to show him to me. It didn't take long for Allen to catch up with me. He told me off for running away like that, said it scared him he might lose me again. Although I heard him, I didn't take in his words. My mind was elsewhere, busy trying to figure out my saviour. Allen took me by the hand and led me back to where the horses were, and to where the other men were waiting.

As we rode back nobody said anything. Trotting to begin with, the horses were soon galloping at full speed. Clearly Allen was eager to return to the mansion. I was too…but that man…I didn't even know his name. When we got back mother was crying, hugging me to the point of suffocation. Nothing more was said about the earlier conversation about my marriage to Allen, and she quickly ushered me indoors. Leading the way she tucked me into bed, stroking my head, relief written on her soft wrinkle-free skin. Wishing me goodnight, she closed the door behind her.

"Are you there?" I spoke to no one.

Sitting up in bed, I squinted hard trying to find a vague silhouette of a tall man. Nope, couldn't see a thing. Even the moon wasn't helping me with her pale light. Frustrated I laid back down. The tick-tock of the clock let me know I was still awake.

"I will find you one day."

----

The Light Festival came sooner than I expected, maybe too soon. Or perhaps I was just anxious? It will be my twenty-first birthday in three weeks time. A certain day I am dreading more and more. I think there is another festival or two before then…sighing, thinking about it made me feel depressed. On the way out of the mansion instead of waiting for Allen Schezar to pick me up, I hitched up my dress and ran to the one person who would believe me, who will stand on my side no matter what.

"Yukari!" I greeted her with a giant bear hug.

"Hey Hitomi! What's the matter?" She was almost knocked over by me.

As we sat down by the table, I stared into my cup of green tea watching the steam rise higher and higher like a flock of doves. It dispersed everywhere, evaporating into nothingness. For a while I struggled with how to start, and Yukari didn't push me. How do I tell her that I keep seeing a tall dark handsome man, only at night, and only when there are shadows? What will she say when I tell her of my impending arranged marriage? Watching the stream float up was mesmerising, or at least I wanted it to be.

"I'm just going to say it, so try not to be too shocked ok?"

"Ok…" Yukari replied cautiously.

"Lately whenever I retire to bed, just before I fall asleep there is always this….man. He is nearly always there, tall, handsome, with jet black hair and eyes the colour of red wine. He wears a distant, almost sad expression on his face and he wears a cloak too. The strange thing is Yukari…" I lean in closer and whisper, "Other people don't seem to see him. And I have seen him just….vanish. Without a trace."

Yukari's eyes were wide and she covered her mouth, as though trying to stop something from coming out. Before she could say anything I continued with my next problem.

"And the other thing…about the arranged marriage." I said clearly so she was able to keep up.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Until yesterday, I have never met, seen or even heard of a man called General Allen Schezar-"

"Whhaaaaaaat! You're betrothed to him!" Yukari exclaimed. She was scaring me now.

"Yes…why?" I asked, unsure of what she will say.

"He's only the most sought after, admired, looked up to, respected, kind, generous, thoughtful, caring, and not to mention handsome guy in the whole of GAEA!"

"Sshhhhhh! Please Yukari! Not so loud!" I pleaded with her.

"Sorry. Carry on!" She said cheerfully. Some days she can be annoying.

"Anyway…. Yes for your information I am…er…"betrothed" to him. He seems okay I guess."

"Do you have feelings for him? He is quite a good catch you know!" She asked.

"No. I've only just met this man Yukari!"

"Okay okay! But you know these things can happen….aah…like, love at first sight? Hehe!"

"I give up!" I held my head in my hands.

Yukari apologised but I forgave her anyway. After all she is my best friend. As the sun set we knew it was about now to go, so we set off for the Light Festival. When we got there it was a gathering of thousands of lanterns, of every size, shape and every colour imaginable. Children everywhere smiled and laughed, their cute laughter weaving around us in the air like a happy drug. They say smiles are contagious, and indeed they were right. Before long I too was smiling, because the people around me were smiling. Eating sugared pickle plums as we admired the lanterns, someone announced there would be a mini boat race in the river. Running like a child I ran to purchase my little light boat. I chose a pink butterfly one, perching in its own tiny paper boat. Yukari also got one; hers was a small yellow bird. We watched our small lanterns slowly glide along the river, quiet as the night itself. They became tiny dots of light in the distance, and this was what I liked the most about this festival; everything here just seemed so magical, so surreal.

Afterwards we learnt how to make our own paper lanterns using willow sticks soaked in water. It was a lot of fun! Mine was a mess of sticks poking out in all directions, while Yukari had mastered the art of carefully binding them together to form a shape. I joked she could make mine for me. Yukari just laughed, and then we both fell into fits of laughter. When I finished applying coloured paper to my 'messy sticks' it did look okay actually. Even the teacher said so, making me blush. The night was warm, the soft moonlight throwing a transparent silver veil across the land. Crickets sounded to attract a mate in the background. Things were calm and peaceful.

People have always commented on how lucky I was, to have such a luxuriously comfortable and easy life. Not needing to worry about money or where my next meal is coming from. But rich people have their own problems too, perhaps not the same as the ordinary folk, or not as life threatening but they are still problems. I'm talking about my arrange marriage. I've got a feeling it isn't as simple as it seems.

"Hitomi!" It was a man's voice, calling me.

Looking there were just too many people, plus I was quite tiny, haha, so I couldn't see that far anyway. I recognised that voice straight away though. Not wanting to be found, I dragged Yukari with me and we ran to where there we more people, into the square. The ground was soft though thankfully it wasn't muddy. Somehow Yukari and I had lost contact, and I was tempted to call out for her. No, that would make his job of find me much easier. Snaking in between everyone I was like a little fish in the sea, dodging other fish and carried by the current.

Suddenly I bumped into someone and they held me by the shoulders. I gasped in shock, and got another when I saw who it was; the crazy man everyone in the city called insane. His long frizzy white hair and those blood red eyed make him appear like a phantom. Although he as still young, maybe the same age as me, his life had been robbed from him since the day he was born. No one really knew about his true background or family, but people heard and made so many rumours it was difficult to tell what was truth, and what was fiction.

"Mwahaha! Girly I got you!" He cackled.

For some reason I wasn't afraid of him. Sure, he looked awful enough to be thought of as a monster, but there was also a different 'air' about this man. I can't really describe it. Eventually he released his iron grip on me.

"Can you really see the future?" I asked.

"Mwahaha hehehehoooooo! So you've heard about it too eh? EH!" He said peering into my face. He did smell abit…

"What do you want to know, missy missy miss?"

"What will happen in my life."

"Tsk tsk tsk." The man waved a finger at me, "I won't tell you! You wanna know whyyyyyeeeeeee?"

"Yes."

"I know what will happen in your life; you are betrothed yet are enchanted by another man! Am I correct?"

I merely nodded. He was accurate after all.

"Then tell me the nameless man's name. Because…he doesn't really speak to me, or at all for that matter….and I don't know where he is to find him."

"Sounds like you care..." The crazy man cooed.

"No! No way!" I exclaimed.

"Huh. Suit yourself! Cacacacacaaaa! Wooooheee! His name is…..Van Fanel…and that is all I will tell you, my dear! Mwahahaha!"

And with that this mad man disappeared into the masses, becoming one of them and leaving my sight. How strange. So….the man of shadows is called Van Fanel? It sounds ok…I smiled to myself.

"Hitomi! Wait right there!" Allen shouted above the masses.

My stomach sank. Why oh why oh why? I may be being childish, but I didn't care; I ran in the opposite direction again, darting through any small gaps people made. I hid behind this house and watched as Allen rushed right past me! Haha! Success! Exhilarated I kept running, happy that he couldn't find me. Then I stopped in my tracks…Allen couldn't find me…and I couldn't find Van Fanel, the man who hides in the darkness and eluding me. Suddenly angry I headed straight for the nearest exit and saw the edge of the forest. I sprinted with all my might to get there as quickly as was physically possible. In seconds I was amongst the tall red wood trees, their shiny red barks sparkling in the moonlight like garnets hidden in the Gaean soil.

"Come out and see me, I know you're name now. Tell me if I'm right." I whispered ever so quietly.

Nobody answered me, as I expected. He never did. But I was hoping to see him somewhere, looking at me with those copper eyes, and maybe a hint of a smile curling the corner of his thin lips…I got butterflies just thinking about that kiss…it was so tender and gentle…

"Please… I really want to see you tonight. Have you seen the Light Festival before?" I enquired softly.

Patiently I waited, determined to stay for as long as it took for him to appear. Even if it meant staying out in the forest all night, I wanted to see him badly. An owl hooted at me, as if to tell me something. It was the only company I had right now. The chilly air brushed against my skin, causing a wave of goose bumps to come up. Unable to take it anymore, and with no sign or signal of his presence meant the last straw.

"Van Fanel! Is that your name! Please answer me!" I finally shouted aloud.

My senses were normal; my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, making me think I can see a silhouette of a tall man. Impulse took over and I bolted into the heart of the forest. I knew this was dangerous and stupid, but if this was the only way to coax him out of hiding then so be it! Panting, and waiting, all that was around was silence. It was everywhere and anywhere…just like the darkness. Shadows will always be where ever there is light, for it is the other side of the coin, an opposite, a contrast. Will Van Fanel always be where I am, but will he run when I to seek him? Just like how a ray of light chases away the shadows? And when I go…would he be there to watch me leave, as like the darkness which is destined to follow behind the light?

Suddenly there was rustling behind me. Excited I turned quickly, hoping it was my faithful shadow. But it was him, Allen Schezar. He smiled to show relief at having found me at last. I didn't smile back, only trudging past him with heavy feet and back towards the festival. After several paces I heard Allen walking behind me, and then beside me.

Neither one of us said a word as we headed towards the city.


	5. The fear in me

I leaned on the window pane with my elbows, resting my chin on my hands. The rain outside was pouring down ruthlessly, drenching everything in sight. The sky above was grey and dismal, a dull depressing colour. A cold wind blew in and upon passing me I shivered. Somehow listening to the rain falling had the effect of making you feel like it was washing away all your worries. Looking at the rippling puddles created by falling water, I imagined it making my demons go.

It had been a few days since I have seen Van Fanel. At times I thought I could see him within the shadows, his tall figure standing still and silent. During some days I thought I saw a brief shadow pass the doorway, or if there was a chill I would turn quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of him. In my dream I tried searching too, or at some point wonder if he would appear. Mother noticed a subtle change in me and asked if I was ok; I just lied and said I was just stressed about the marriage. She hugged me then nothing more was said about it, because they know how much it upsets me. But to be honest what _is_ upsetting me the most, is not being able to see Van Fanel…not knowing where he is….what he is doing…and why the hell haven't I seen him for so long.

At noon I met Yukari for lunch. We ordered Tepenyaki at the city's best known restaurant, Faitooni. Yukari seemed to really enjoy the food, while I kept picking at mine. It was nice, and smelled so good, but I didn't have an appetite that day. Concerned, she tried to persuade me to eat something, and when that failed Yukari even tried blackmailing me; if I didn't eat she will tell the loser who lives by the river I loved him. Bless her, she was only trying to help. So I told her why I was not being myself. Yukari smiled sympathetically. Even though she didn't know how it felt to be confused, she understood me.

The heavens had stopped crying her tears and the rain ceased to fall. The Gaean earth was still wet, creating small mirrors everywhere on the ground. We walked and talked, as girls often do, about things. I asked about her love life, and she became really excited.

"Do you remember Dalet from school?"

"You mean, the one everyone called 'Dashing Dalet?"

"Yes! He's courting me! Dashing Dalet is my sweet heart! Hehe!" She beamed happily.

"That's great." I replied. "How long has this been going on?"

"Just a week. Did you know he's a Knight now?"

"Oh really? Wow! I'm really impressed Yukari!" I joked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" She teased, pretending to be mad. "He calls for me almost everyday…he is a Knight from across the border you see."

At least Yukari has got a normal love life. Mine…I don't even know what to make of it. Can you call what I have a love life?

All of a sudden a wrinkled hand grasped Yukari's shoulder and she screamed so loud it deafened me. It was that same old man I saw at the Light Festival. He smiled so that he displayed all of his five rotting yellow teeth. Even I jumped when he did this.

"Dilandau! Don't scare me like that!" Yukari squealed.

"You know him?"

"Yes…well, kind of. Everyone knows him here; he only arrived about a year ago."

"Then how come I haven't seen him before? I have never seen him until last week."

"Hitomi Hitomi….that's because you live like a hermit." Yukari mocked.

"Hey, it's not like I want to be kept in a cage you know! The last time I snuck out to see the "real world" as you so often put it, I got arrested just because I wondered into someone's back garden by accident."

"You were put in jail 'cos you began picking their flowers…"

"How was I supposed to know it was a private garden!" I defended myself.

Yukari sighs heavily, "I rest my case."

"Cacaca…hey girly, do you want to know who you're going to marry? Let me tell you-" Dilandau began but she cut him off.

"No! I don't want to know! I would rather find out myself than be told what will happen and when it will happen!"

"Excuse me sir, could you help me and tell me where to find Van Fanel?" I butted in, trying to spare Yukari who clearly didn't want to know, and also hoped he would help me.

'Bah! Stupid girl! I don't want to help you at all! You don't need my services." He huffed.

"Whaat? Why not?" I didn't understand.

Some people in the street were beginning to stare at us three now. None of us cared too much so carried on arguing. Dilandau was hell bent on telling Yukari about every single aspect of her life, and she kept trying to fob him off with every excuse under the sun; while I tried desperately to get him to spill the beans on this Van Fanel character. But to no avail; Yukari reported him to a soldier who dragged him away so he can't bother her anymore, and that was the end of it.

Downcast I sighed, she saw my mood drop. She apologised but I knew it had to be done. I went home feeling defeated, my only chance of finding him lay with Dilandau, the crazy man who can see into the future, who's now locked in jail for harassment.

As night fell I watched the darkness creep closer, enveloping everything it touched. Mother called to let me know dinner was ready. Father had finally returned from the kingdom, and sat down with us that evening. It had been w while since I last saw him. I couldn't help but wonder about this General Allen Schezar.

"What is he like?" I asked my father.

He simply raised an eye brow as if to query my sudden interest. After chewing his food he laughed aloud.

"My my, so you're finally coming round then?" He chuckled.

"No, I was just asking. Unless that's not allowed because you might get other ideas?" I countered his question with another.

Patting my head, father looked at me strangely. I turned to mother who just smiled. They were acting abit weird...

"I know it's a huge shock to you, finding out you're going to marry a stranger in such a short space of time."

"That's an understatement." I retorted.

"Hitomi, we didn't want this either. We both know it's better to find someone to marry yourself." Mother said trying to console me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude."

"That's ok kiddo." Father hugged me.

After dinner we went into the garden to play games. I loved these moments when we could be a proper family. Everyone laughed so much our cheeks began to hurt, and soon tears were rolling down our faces. We even played the game where someone is blind folded, and has to catch a person. Since there were only three of us, we included the servants as well. But our garden is quite big… and with around fifteen people each calling to you, it is difficult to know which direction to go in.

I felt a poke on my right arm and threw out both arms, hoping to catch whoever it was. They kept teasing me, poking me and then not letting me get them. The others laughed as I did. As silly as this was it was also funny. Then someone else got a hold of me, and spun me around and round in circles several times. When they stopped and let me go I was so dizzy I could barely stand.

Just as I was about to take a step to the left I lost my balance, feeling like my central gravity was wonky. A pair of strong hands caught me in mid-fall. They helped me to my feet and then I seized the chance to catch them. Then I got another tap on the shoulder and as I was distracted, the person I had caught escaped! More laughter erupted and then I was determined to get myself a prisoner.

Sure in the believe that there was nothing in my way, I just went for it; I ran anywhere and everywhere, throwing my arms wide like a fisherman's net. I will catch someone!

"Ooph!"

"I got you!"

I held onto my victim tightly making sure they can't get away. They were quite abit taller than me. Still holding them with one hand, I used my free one to feel their clothing, first their sleeve to see if it was a man or a woman. Seems I have caught a man…as their sleeve had cuff links in them. Hmm…muscley arms… nice…hehe…strong shoulder too…Now I had reached their face, I used both hands to find out more about them. A pointy nose…maybe boyish looks…a small mouth….thin lips…slicked back hair…

"It's Allen." I announced, still keeping the blind fold on.

There was a collection of gasps and then clapping, to applaud me for getting it right. Untying the strip of material I saw for myself – indeed it was Allen Schezar. Although my stomach sank, I forced a serene smile. He smiled back, bowing then congratulating me too. The moonlight made everything look like a fairytale, mysterious and enchanting. Allen looked like a grand king, dressed in his fine clothes with his golden hair gleaming like lost treasure. I was so captivated I could stare at him forever…

"So you're not just a pretty face."

"Why thank you."

His smooth voice brought me back to my senses, so I wasn't just gawping at him like an idiot. I was able to reply like a normal person, and didn't go red. At least I hoped I didn't.

"Shall we go for a late night stroll?" Allen suggested.

Hmm…I know what he is thinking, or am I just getting the wrong impression? Looking to my father for help, even hew nodded to give me the go ahead. Oh well…here goes nothing! I took his arm and off we went, walking out of the garden and onto the street. We made no detours and went down no dodgy alley ways. Each path we took was well lit and full of people. I began to relax, thinking maybe he wasn't so bad after all. We chatted and laughed, asking about each other. I realised he was only human, and that he was actually quite likable. He told me about his childhood, how his father always doted on his mother, treating her like a princess. And his little sister, she was extremely spoilt, his father's only weakness. I chuckled at this, it was just so cute. Tapping me on the tip of my nose, he continued his story. They used to travel quite extensively as a family when he was young, going all over Gaea, visiting far away places and countries. Some cities they went to were so poor, they didn't even know what a Leviship was, let alone have any. Others were so rich and powerful, their technology alone was more impressive than ours. They didn't have Leviships…they wore bracelets which allowed them to be transported to anywhere they desired, simply by using their will.

Then Allen asked about me. I was worried my life story wouldn't be half as interesting as his, but he didn't seem to mind, listening intently and always asking questions. Since I was rarely allowed outside of my home, my adventures were mostly within the mansion walls. I told him how I used to play tricks on father, and he pretended not to know anything about them, and how my mother pretended to help me. This made him laugh, and he said I was very adorable. Trying not to blush I carried on telling him about my life, about how me and the servants used to play games in the garden, and how me and Yukari used to get each other into trouble then laugh about it. You see, I had a very sheltered existence.

"I would like to get to know you better, Miss Hitomi, as I am very fond of you. If you want a long courtship, then I am fine with that. I just want to make you happy." Allen said.

We stopped and I wondered why. Glancing around there were still people about, but…Allen was looking at me intently. His blue eyes sparkled like gems in the night, captivating and alluring. He was getting closer, and closer still…Allen shut his eyes when he got really close…then I felt a sudden chill running up my spine. I looked to the left sharply, hoping this was a sign Van Fanel was here.

But nothing. No sign, trace or silhouette. Except a slumped dark shape crumpled on the dirty floor. It took Allen a while to understand why I had turned away at the last second, and then he to saw what I did. Taking my hand we walked slowly towards it. It felt like he was the glove protecting my tiny hand. The thing didn't move an inch which scared me, so I clutched his hand ever tighter. My heart beat faster as we drew near.

The scream flew from my lungs like a bird in flight.

I turned to Allen for comfort, who held me tight with his strong arms. Who...what could have done this? I clung to Allen as if my fear would take me away like a strong current in the sea. Soon there were hundreds of people gathering around us, peering to get a look to see what all the fuss was about. Then came the cries and more screams of fear filled the air like deadly gas. What I saw should never be seen by anyone.

A dead body with two pin prick sized holes in the neck, the skin milky white.


	6. A Blank Canvas

A/N: Ah… but are vampires the only night creatures? Van could be anything… Hehe.

The bitterly cold wind blew in from the north like a dragon. Even though it was still quite warm, the leaves were becoming more intense in colour like a burning fire. Shades of red, gold, copper were scattered throughout the greenery. The lazy afternoon sun shone like beer, with water droplets catching the light and reflecting like tiny crystals. Scanning the grey roof tiles I surveyed the birds flying south. People below hustled and bustled going about their daily lives. Mothers taking their children to school, men going to work be it in shops or in the fields, women buying food produce to prepare for each daily meal.

Yesterday still haunted me like a ghost. That poor person, suffering such a bad fate. I shivered at the thought of seeing those tiny holes in their neck. News of the incident spread like wild fire, catching onto the ears of everyone within a one hundred mile radius. The officials stuck notices upon the giant notice board in the city square, warning people to be extra vigilant. Soldiers were posted on every street corner, no matter how quiet or busy, as a precaution until the culprit was found.

Leaves of gold and amber glittered as they floated by on the wind. Sitting on the edge of the mountain top, my vision stretched to the end of the city walls and people looked like small ants. It was peaceful here and calm. Sometimes I can still hear the birds calling to each other, their little chirping sounds reminding me there was still life up here. I was slowly eating some meat buns I bought fresh from the market. Today I was able to sneak out and be in my own company.

For the past two days Allen Schezar kept arriving at my home each evening, asking my father or mother's permission to take me to various events. Late summer and autumn were when there was plenty to see and do, much to my annoyance. To cheer me up and take my mind from that awful night, the next evening he took me to a fair in Asturia, known for its splendid and flamboyant circus acts and food. It was truly a great night, and the clowns and jesters were just delightful. I was mesmerised by their colourful costumes, and they often made me laugh.

The next night Allen took me to see the opera at this well known Asturian theatre. I had never been to an opera before. We entered a grand building decorated with gold baroque details and velvet seats. Tier upon tier of seats came out from the walls protruding semi-circle disks. We sat on the top tier, with just the two of us in that balcony facing the centre of the stage. Using binoculars to see with I couldn't understand why people would like this sort of thing; I mean, the actors on the stage are now the same size as small animals, what's so good about that? But as the actress began to sing, exhaling all the oxygen from her lungs into song which filled the entire theatre, I started to understand why people paid so much money to hear this. It was beautiful to the ears, loud but clear and strong vocals. By the end I was crying because it was such a sad story, with a brilliant performance. Maybe life as Mrs. Schezar wouldn't be so bad after all. As a General, Allen would be earning good money so I wouldn't have to worry about security, and also he has travelled plenty and could probably give me a tour of what Gaea has to offer. In a way, he can show me the world as I've never seen it before.

Thinking about him like this is starting to make me feel he isn't really that bad…hmm…perhaps father didn't do such a bad thing when he rescued the young Allen Schezar years ago.

All of a sudden there was a loud humming noise, and a familiar voice shouted to me causing my daydream to evaporate like smoke.

"Miss Hitomi!"

"Allen!"

Allen Schezar was holding onto the open door of a Leviship! Gliding down he hovered level with me on the mountain ledge. And here I was sitting here on the mountain, dangling my legs over the edge thinking I was all alone. I was kind of annoyed that he had disrupted my peace and quiet. I was rather enjoying having some 'me' time, especially since my life had become so complicated lately. Allen stretched out his hand to me. Alright…let's have some fun! Taking his hand he quickly scooped me into the Leviship using his other arm. The door closed and he let me go, although my heart was racing faster than a horse.

"Wow!"

"Did that scare you Miss Hitomi?"

"Yes a little, but it was also exciting! I had never jumped off the edge of a mountain before onto a Leviship!"

Walking to the front of the ship made of glass, I followed him. As we rose in height you can see just how fluffy the clouds were, and watch as the sun set casting a warm pinkish-orange glow across the horizon. Looking down at myself, it made my simple dress with chrysanthemum brocade sparkle like diamonds. I watched in awe and wonder as the sun bid us farewell, sinking beneath a blanket of soft fluffy clouds. If anyone knew they would think I was such a strange girl, twenty years old and staring at a sun-set like she has never seen one before. In actual fact I have, but from my bedroom the view was nothing like this. I don't know what else can beat this feeling. The sun disappeared with a last sparkle, taking the light with her. Darkness soon seeped in following closely behind the light. The sky became a delicate watery green, gradually turning blue and then finally, black.

I shivered involuntarily. My eyes darted everywhere but…the chill was coming from an open window. When he noticed I was cold he took off his coat and put it around me, then went to shut the window. His coat was so big it was like a blanket. Returning to the star-studded black sky, the clouds looked like wispy grey smoke in the alien light given out by the stars. I had completely forgotten about Van Fanel; at least in the last few days. Plus I haven't seen him anywhere either. Perhaps he's got a new victim to scare. I still thought of him from time to time, about the occasions when we'd met, and the strange feeling of calmness he gave me. Better to leave my life now when nothing major has happened, before anything serious will tie us together. Try as I might to shake Van Fanel from my mind, it just wouldn't happen. After a while we began our descent back to the city. We landed near Allen's mansion, and we got into a horse-drawn carriage. He was taking me home.

Allen first opened the door for me, then kissed my hand and bid me good night. As his carriage grew smaller and smaller disappearing into the darkness, I felt cold again. It was then I realised I was still wearing his coat.

A vague, blurry figure ran across the street. At least that's what I thought I saw. It has to be him, it has to! Maybe my naivety is leading me into thinking it is who I want it to be, or I might be right. Which ever it is, I didn't care. Grabbing one side of Allen's coat I threw it off, picked up my skirt and ran. My footsteps pounded hard on the ground and echoed around me. The oil lamps on the street didn't provide enough light, leaving half the area still in darkness. I knew it is dangerous to be out here on my own. But finding Van Fanel is more important. Hastily I turned around the corner and screamed like the opera singer, loud enough to bring the roof down.

Van Fanel was standing there, as if waiting for me. I wasn't expecting him to be there. He approached me with quiet footsteps, walking with a hunter's grace. Bearing down into my eyes, the seconds which passed felt like an eternity. But before I knew what had happened everything went black…and I was still conscious!

I heard the vague sound of a man huffing and puffing and I felt like I was dangling over something, lying on my stomach. The blood rushed to my head and was beginning to hurt a little. I was bobbing up and down like a boat at sea, still unable to see much. And then we stopped and I was grateful. Suddenly I was thrown down and landed on something dry…I'm guessing its straw. The bad on my head was taken off and a fat, balding man stood over me.

"Hahaha, come here my pretty…"

I tried to get up and run but my legs were failing me. Damn it!

"Stay away!" I shouted.

"Or else what? Scream? Go ahead…you'll only tell my friends to join the fun." He leered, unbuttoning his dirty, ragged shirt.

No…. I won't give him the satisfaction of crying and pleading for mercy. Um…looking around, we were in a cross-road in the street. There wasn't anything at hand I could use as a weapon, and the dim lighting from the oil lamps gave poor light. All that I could see were the corners of each street… he edged closer, now taking off his shirt sleeve…by sleeve…before finally throwing it on the ground. My eyes brimmed with burning tears.

At last I was able to get to my feet! Breathing in deeply I was relieved, but it wasn't over just yet. The ugly man was only four feet away now…I can still run for it. I turned and thought I could do it…but he caught my wrist and pulled me back. Catching me he spins me around and getting the right shoulder of my dress, he tries to rip it apart. Because I had crossed my arms at the same time he gripped the material, my clothes were still on my body. Although only just… the rip was deep, revealing my collar bone and half my décolletage. This time I couldn't hold back the scolding hot tears. I was too afraid. The man charged at me like a bull, pushing me down onto the ground again. Clutching my ripped clothes I curled up like a foetus, closing my eyes. If he was going to force his way with me, then I don't want to see his face…

"OOOPH!" I could hear shuffling. "YOU BASTARD!" He spat.

There was an onslaught on fist connecting with flesh, and the sound of breaking bones followed by screams of pain. After realising the noise wasn't anywhere near me, I forced my eyes to open; I could vaguely make out two figures fighting with each other. I was in one of the dark streets, the street lamp some distance away near the figures. The fatter one, I think is the one who tried to rape me, is losing! The other is pummelling him to a pulp! But then I saw a he held up a little thing with three points on it; he was waving it in front of the other, taller man who seemed to just stand there. And then he ran at him pull speed, not giving his opponent a chance to fight back. There was a loud sort of hissing sound, like something was fizzling with great intensity. A steady stream of smoke rose from someone, and I think the fat one was cackling. He can't win…he mustn't… suddenly he fell on his ass, and now he was the one who was scrambling to get away! Confused I watched on, bewildered by what was going on. The tall man let him run off, melting into the shadows shouting something which sounded like 'You cursed demon!"

Demon! What the hell?

Clutching my dress to my body I quickly got to my feet. Just as I took a step in the opposite direction I bumped into a solid object…

"Van!" I half spoke, half screamed.

A thin wisp of smoke floated from his left hand. Curious I went to have a closer look; however he quickly put it behind him, hiding it. With those wine-coloured eyes he studied me from top to bottom, studying the ripped fabric. Then he placed his right hand to my cheek, the familiar coldness soothing my frazzled nerves immediately. Using his thumb he wiped away my tears. There was a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He said softly.

"I think so…why was there smoke coming from your hand?"

"Let's get you home." Van dodged my question, taking his hand away.

Strange, without his touch I feel lost, adrift in the sea of life. It's as though he is my anchor in this world.

"We'll see." He said cryptically. Did he read my mind?

I looked him directly in the eye, and could find no trace of a lie or truth. He was a blank canvas, hiding and showing nothing. Suddenly there we could hear voices, lots of angry, male voices. They seemed to be coming our way! In a flash Van had grabbed my hand and was pulling me behind him. I didn't know where we are going to, but I trust him with my life. Somehow I feel he isn't quite what he seems. As we ran the voices sounded like they were getting close. And then the thundering echo of horses joined them. If I wasn't running and trying to keep my dress together I would be shaking like a leaf. As we ran from one street to another, a weak oil lamp showing a tiny spot, the men and the horses were catching up. I knew Van would do what he could to save me. I vaguely heard Van telling to me to hold onto him when I realised what we were about to do.

Under the guidance of the full moon, we ran straight into the shadowed wall in front of us.

I closed my eyes.


	7. The Young Man's Secret

A/N: Thank you for your comments, any kind of critisim is welcome. I'll try and bear them in mind.

---

As we ran holding hands I thought I would never see day light again. Van was serious about this, I can't bear to watch. Counting down the seconds we should have slammed into the stone wall by now, but when I opened my eyes I thought we might be dead; it looked like we were in a tunnel of darkness, with the occasional streak of coloured light streaming by. I was running normally although we seem to be moving at lightning speed. To the sides of me I could see small windows into different places, and maybe even different worlds. In one I saw a family sitting down for dinner; in a different window a couple were watching the sun set togther; and in another window I noticed a swimmer amongst a school of fish in the sea. What was going on? Where am i?

"Keep your eyes on me!" Van bellowed, still pulling me behind him.

"Why? Where are we?"

"We're in Limbo now. If you take your eyes off of me again I could lose you!"

"Why?" Again I was like a curious child, constantly asking questions.

"Just stay focused on me!" He demanded.

The wind blew my long hair making it sway like a flag. So I did as I was told, forcing myself to keep my eyes on Van Fanel. But that fact that he refused to tell me why he might lose me, and what will happen only fuelled my curiosity. It felt as though we had been running for hours. The windows into other places kept passing by in streaks of light, teasing me to look their way. Now I was beginning to wonder what I had gotten myself into…perhaps being with a person like allen Schezar would have been less dangerous.

"Miss Hitomi!"

It was Allen's voice! But where is he?

"Ignore it!" Van shouted.

Too late; I had already torn my gaze away from him, and began searching through the darkness and windows to look for Allen. At that moment I felt as if something was taking me away, and although Van's grip tightened it wasn't enough; in a matter of seconds we lost contact. I was being drawn to an window showing lush green fields in the bright sun. I tried to stop by turning around…but Van had already disappeared, leaving me behind. All too soon the winow was approaching rapidly, and a blinding light overcame me.

The sound of chirping birds woke me up. My body felt stiff as wood and discovered I was lying face down in the grass. With my eyes still closed I wondered what had happened as my head gradually stopped spinning. Sitting up I spat out something from my mouth. The sund was shining bright and intense, and the grass….the grass was long and so lush. For miles and miles there was only fields like this one I was in. glancing to the sky, I was able to tell it was almost midday.

Dusting myself off, I decided to go find a river in search of water. Finally finding one, I knelt down and used my hands to drink from. The water was cool, a welcome refreshment. Setting off again I headed north, following the river. After a while there was still nothing, and the fields seemed to stretch on forever. Will I find _anything_ out here?

Ah ha! Just as I went around the hill, there was a little cottage sitting by itself beside the river. I couldn't believe my luck! I hitched up my dress and ran towards it, hoping the owners were in. The long winding dirt road was adorned with small pebbles, each varying in size and colour. The tall grass contained the odd strand of cat's tail, which waved in the breeze like flags. The road was also bumpy and uneven, so I took off my small-heeled shoes and held them with one hand, while still holding up the hem of my dress with the other. Then I came to a halt; what was I doing? Ok, so this is somewhere new, but the sun is shining, the weather if warm, why should I run? So, I decided to take a leisurely walk towards the little cottage.

When I got there I suddenly became apprehensive about knocking. Al kinds of scary scenarios came in my head; like the owner could be an axe murderer, or he could be a mad man in hiding, or even could be a woman who tricks then captures other women and puts them into a brothel. A tiny voice in my head told me to get a grip. It was right though. This is what leading a sheltered life can do to you. Upon the third knock and still no answer, I turned to leave.

"Hey miss! Are you lost?"

It was a tiny old man, he seemed sweet in a nice way.

"I think so. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Slean! Come in come in! have some green tea and I'll tell you about it." He gestured with his wrinkled hand. Sine I had nothing else to do, I followed him into the cottage.

The cottage was indeed small, but was perfect for one or a couple. A little table stood proudly in the centre of the room, with a fireplace behind it. A wooden cupboard displayed various plates, cups and bowls. A huge woven rug hung on the opposite wall as the only decoration. Things here seemed really simple and basic, unlike the busy and hectic lifestyles lead by the city people. He poured some green tea into two small cups, the steam fleeing as the hot liquid was poured from the stout. The teapot was made of jade, a precious and beautiful stone. It looked rather cute.

"So what bring you to this neck of the woods?"

"I was travelling through but got lost." I said. If I had been taught anything useful at home, it was Yukari telling me not to reveal everything to a stranger. I mean, what would he do if I told him about Van and how I got here?

"I see. Wanna try some rabbit? I cooked it myself! Caught them this morning."

Looking behind him, I saw two roast rabbits hanging just above the fireplace. Maybe they had been cooked just before I came here. As we began to eat. I looked around the room; there were two doors at the back, im guessing these are the sleeping rooms. Life here appears to be so basic and simple, yet this old man was happily living here doing his own thing. He might have been poor, but he seemed happy. I began wondering about myself. I have parents who are rich, I could marry who can support me very well for the rest of my life, so I could live an easy and carefree life of luxury. Except one thing bugged me; my future was financially secure, however, will I be happy?

"You look deep in thought miss." The old man broke my day dream.

"Oh…sorry. I was just thinking how nice it is here."

"It is lovely here isn't it? Tell you what….why don't you stay for dinner? My son's just out hunting for deer right now, so he won't be back 'till sun sent."

"Thank you for everything, but I best be going."

"Ok that's settled then! You can wait here for him! I'm sure he will like you. You will make a nice bride!"

And with that the old man disappeared into his room, still laughing to himself. Well he thinks its funny. I couldn't stop thinking this was like Armageddon on Gaea. Why the hell is everyone trying to marry me off? What am i…. a trophy or something? Although he appeared to be a nice old man, I didn't like the way he told me to stay put so I can meet his son and we can get married. Who knows….his son might not even be all that. Then again he might be, but what with everything else going on in my life to make it so chaotic, I really didn't want to stick around and find out. So listening very carefully, I could make out he was snoring gently. Good, then I'll sneak away. The door to freedom was on my left. Getting up carefully I tiptoed towards it. As I got closer I was becoming more excited. But just as I was two steps away, the floor board creaked with sharp intensity. There was a loud groan from the room and the clatter of shoes. It was now or never…

Throwing open the door I ran out of the cottage. As I ran down the long dirt road I heard the old man shouting after me. I didn't know nor care what he was saying. Breaking off the beaten path I went into the fields, going this way and that. As I came to the top of another field, the sun was setting leaking a warm orange into the blue sky. The trees looked like paper stencils against the bright backdrop. A gentle breeze blew by, bringing the sweet smell of flowers. Glancing around I could'nt see the cottage anymore. Gathering some sticks I tried to start a fire at the edge of the field. I read in some books that you get some twigs, lots of dry grass and get another stick, twisting it between your hands to make the fire. Well, here goes nothing!

Smoke rose from the dry wooden sticks like lazy dragons. I blew and twisted and blew into it, and eventually a tiny flame emerged. While I fed the small flame more wood so it would be a proper fire, the sun retreated and was replaced by the crescent moon. There were a few stars out tonight. I huddled with my knees against me. If Van were here…no don't think about him. He's the one who got me into this mess. And as for that Allen Schezar…just thinking about these men made gave me a headache.

I opened my eyes to a blinding light; it was morning already! I must have dozed off at some point. Dusting myself I got up and carried on walking. Where to I had no idea, hopefully I can somehow get back to Fanelia. I'm still angry with them for this arranged marriage business, but they are my parents after all. The sun was strong and harsh, and I was beginng to feel hot. There was a lake in the distance, so I aim for that.

When I got there, there was a little boy sitting on the edge of a wooden platform, fishing. He was concentrating so hard on catching fish that he didn't notice me until I sat down next to him. He smiled, showing some of his missing front teeth.

"Hello sister!"

He addressed me as sister since I was older than him. I returned his smile.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Fanelia. How about you?"

"I live here. It's such a nice day. Do you like fishing?"

"I've never been fishing before."

"Don't worry I'll teach you!" then he scrambled away and moments later, came back with anoter fishing rod for me.

I was touched by how innocent and carefree this little boy was. So there we were, sitting by the lake all day, fishing. He told me about his family, how his father was a baker in their village, and his mother stayed at home to look after his six younger brothers and sisters. I asked him why he was on his own, and he replied he wanted some peace and quiet. I wondered what my own life would have been like, if I wasn't born into a wealthy family, if I had freedom instead of gold and jewels. We cooked the fish we had caught on a camp fire. Time passed quickly and soon it grew dark. The little boy said farewell and ran home. This prompted me to think about getting to my own home.

After drinking some water from the lake, I carried on walking south. I knew the mansion was somewhere along this direction. Before I knew it, it was completely dark, with the only light coming from the crescent moon. I looked for a nice spot, and settled to take shelter under a tree. A sudden chill made me shiver, so I rubbed my arms for warmth.

"Hitomi."

When I heard the voice I thought I must be dreaming. There was nobody else out here.

"Hitomi…"

I curled up into a ball and tried to sleep. This time a pair of hands were gently shaking me!

My eyelids flew open and I saw those wine-coloured eyes peering into mine. And then he hugged me so tight I could barely breath.

"Van…I need to breath." I gasped.

He released his grip but still held on. "Are you alright? Where have you been!" He sounded worried and anxious.

"I-I've been here. I don't know where this is."

"Why have you been hiding from me all this time! What magic or sorcery did you use! Why couldn't I find you for so long!" Van shouted at me.

"Stop shouting at me! I don' know why. I've been wondering myself why I haven't seen you for a while either." I said.

"You're lying!" He spat the words like they were dirt.

This time I got to my feet. "No I'm not! I should ask you where the hell have YOU been! While I almost got married off to some farmer's son – against my will – and then getting lost in that dark tunnel you took me through! What the hell are you! And how come you can come and go as you please….only when it's nightfall! Well answer me!" I huffed and puffed.

Van looked utterly shocked. He tried placing his hand on my face again to calm me down, but I just batted it away. I was angry! Where was he when I needed him? Why didn't he appear when I missed him and went looking for him? And why was he being silent? It was then that I noticed he wasn't looking at me, rather he was staring at the ground. The long ebony strands of his messy hair covered most of his face. Untying the string of his cloak, he came closer to put it around me. I took it from him and threw it to the floor. Van looked at me then, finally, but there was something strange about the tall man. I couldn't read what his expression is, it was like he was wearing one of those Noh masks, which don't show an emotion.

I noticed his fists were clenched, and for the first time he was starting to scare me. I have never seen him like this before. He can creep up like a ghost or hover around like a phantom, but nothing could frighten me. Now though…

He turned to leave and I bolted after him like a baby horse. I stood in front of him to block Van's path, holding onto his waist to prevent him from disappearing. Try as he might to prise me from him, I refused to budge.

"Let me go." He spoke quietly.

"No…not until you tell me what you are. There are millions of questions in this world, but I know there is an answer to this."

"You don't want to know." Van said as though answering for me. His heart was still as a tree, and I nestled my head on his chest like a baby does to its mother.

"Why?"

"You can't know."

"Try me!" I demanded, this time forcing him to look me in the eye.

Van struggled and even put his hands on my shoulders, gently applying pressure. He won't hurt me…. I know he won't. and I was right; in a split second he stopped the pressure, although those big hands remained on my shoulders. There was a brief flicker of anger in those mahogany eyes, which soon melted into something I was unable to read. Sadness? Pain? Confusion?

"Then don't blame me."

Was this another cryptic message? He held me tighter, so now I was unable to get away – if I wanted to. Van bore into my eyes with a strange intensity. I began to wonder what he was doing…but then I saw it happen… two of his front teeth grew and grew… so they over hung his bottom lip… They were razor sharp and extremely pointed, like minor white daggers. Van opened his mouth a little, to show just how long these fangs were, and to reveal two smaller fangs protruding from the bottom set of teeth.

I gasped.

"Satisfied?" He let me go. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" He walked towards me so I was craning my neck upwards to look at him. "Isn't this what you wanted to know; my secret?"

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understoo-"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T! NOBODY EVER DOES!" Van roared, then looking away added in barely a whisper, "And those who do never survive…"

I strained to hear the last bit. "How come? You can tell me."

"You should be afraid like all the others." He gripped my arms again.

"You give me warmth when I'm cold. You protect me when I'm in danger. You comfort me when I'm scared… how can I be afraid of you?"

But he just pushed me away. He was like this slippery fish I was desperately trying to hold onto. Every now and then it glimmers to catch my attention, yet when it succeeds it simply vanishes without a trace. People say knowing what you want is hard, but keeping what you have is even harder. I think I'm beginning to know what I want. Pleading with him to stay is like trying to make a stone bleed. Deep inside I knew it was impossible, though I had to try. Even if it wasn't going to happen, my soul wouldn't rest unless I had tried. Wrapping myself around Van's lean torso like a boa constrictor, it was only a matter of when, not how, he was going to melt into the shadows. We seemed to stay like that, with me holding him and him just standing there, both of us motionless like marble statues. The weak and eerie moonlight from the crescent moon was the only witness. Even the grass hoppers and owls have become quiet. Now there was nothing except the heavy silence an my heart beat. We were a pair of youths, alone yet together in the stream of life. The current was difficult to fight against, and when I gave in it lead me to him.

Slowly Van's hands removed my arms from his body. Like a panther he sauntered away, absobored into the darkness of the night. I was left on my own, with only my thoughts for company.

So this is what he is… a vampire.


	8. Dilandau and my confused head

Bewildered and at the same time intrigued, I took my confused head and aching heart home. Not knowing where I was meant I had to risk it, being a woman on her own, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't care. So was Van angry with me now? Do I still like him? My heavy feet walked along the empty dirt roads, the countryside slowly merging with brick and mortar. It must have taken a good few hours or so, but I failed to really notice. The sky was now a meek yellowish-green, little by little changing to a bright pale blue. Everything looked magical as the sun's rays touched it. Soon I entered a side street, which joined onto the main road flanked by tall, imperial buildings. This was the style of our city. Fanelia is now a rich nation, but they haven't forgotten their roots or the hardship of wars gone by.

Turning into the city square, I pass the magnificent gold and jade statue of Escaflowne and its first owner, Fanelia's first Young King. In dragon form, the Espanola guymelef was glorious, overlooking and protecting its citizens. I felt honoured to be one of them. The pebbled streets used to make it fun for me to walk along here. Mother would tell me off for misbehaving, but when father was home he too joined in, and was silly with me. A stray tear fell fro my eye. Those happy, blissful and carefree days were gone. I'm a grown woman now, or almost will be soon. Too soon… Only a few weeks remained until my birthday, the age when every young person comes of age.

Heading towards the back of the mansion, I sneaked in through the back door like a ninja. I even got as far as my bedroom…when I heard the thundering footsteps of my father. I ran and jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep.

"HITOMI KANZAKI!"

My father roared like a lion. He can be very scary when he's angry. I lay there, hoping he would see I was sleeping and then leave.

"GET UP!" He grabbed my wrist and me up. Father was livid. Mother was not far behind him. She ran into my bedroom and began the long persuasion to make him let go.

"You're going to hurt her!" Mother said.

"She's made us worry she might be dead and you still stick up for her!"

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same!"

She cuddled me even though father was still holding on. Everyone looked at each other, each in their own minds sizing the other person, thinking but not saying. Eventually he released my wrist.

"I'm sorry, it's just….we are used to you running off and disappearing, but only like once a year or two. Lately whenever you leave home you seem to vanish for quite a few days each time, and no matter how many soldiers or friends in neighbouring countries I asked to help me, I can no longer find you."

I could hear the hurt in his voice, which made me feel sad for causing him to worry so.

"Where do you go?" mother asked, stroking my long hair.

"I don't know myself. I realize that sounds ridiculous, but it's true." I thought about telling them about Van Fanel…but would they believe me?

"We know its true sweetheart. We're both glad to have you home."

--------------

"Yukariiiii! Where's the green hair clasp!"

"I don't know! Ah ha! Found it!" Yukari declared, waving it at me.

Taking it from her I fixed it in my hair, holding it in an elegant up do. This time I decided to wear a boy's clothes, complete with trousers, shirt, waist coat and boots. Yukari wondered why, seeing as I wanted to dress like a boy, I was taking so much care in combing and styling my hair. I told her I just wanted to be a cute tomboy. There's nothing wrong in that, is there?

"But what if people really do think you're a boy?"

"Then let them!" I smiled mischievously into the mirror, putting the final clip in to hold a stray piece of hair. Then I took it out again, thinking the slightly 'undone' look was quite sexy. Making sure the green clasp would hold. I slipped into the black leather boots and I was ready! Yukari looked at me from head to toe, judging my attire.

"Sometimes I do wonder about you." She said, putting on the last earring.

Tonight we were both getting ready for the Fanelian New Year. I wanted to wear something different and abit more fun. Yukari stuck with the traditional Fanelian dress, with its multiple layered gowns and ties. Don't get me wrong, it is a beautiful design but some days it can be so much hassle to put it on. Suddenly I flopped down onto my bed.

"What's wrong?

"Do you remember when I told you about this man I keep seeing in the dark? The one with messy black hair and mahogany eyes?"

"Yes."

"I know his name now. He's called Van Fanel, and he is also a vampire."

"Nooooo way!"

"Yes way…"

She peered into my face, and then placed her hand on my forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a temperature. You mean to say you don't know who you like more?"

I nodded. "It's just…they're both two really different people, each seems to cater to a different side of my personality. I thought I knew want I wanted, but now I'm not so sure."

Yukari isn't married yet, so never mind having…ahem…kissed a man. All she could do was listen and sit with me as I fell deeper into my confusion. Just thinking about all the questions surrounding Van, was enough to wind me up. He comes and goes when he pleases, doesn't consider other people's feelings, and only talks to you when it suits him. Why do I even bother?

"Allen can come with us to the Fanelian New Year Celebrations."

"Oh well, so I'm going to send the maid to let Dalet know…"

"Yukari…"

"Hehe, I knew you would choose him! After all, even though this Van guy sounds real mysterious, I think Allen Schezar has more substance as in; he is actually real and people know him. Not to mention very handsome!"

I sighed and walked out of my bedroom. One of the maids sent a servant boy to send word to Dalet. As I was about to send another servant boy to Allen Schezar's home, the new maid came rushing in, telling me the said person was waiting in reception for me! Speaking of the devil. Yukari came with me and she nudged me when she saw Allen in the flesh.

"Allen Schezar welcome! I hope you haven't been waiting long!"

I gave her a weird look. Shouldn't that be my line? Like a true gentleman Allen appeared not to have noticed, or at least he was pretending. In a single glance from her I knew what she was thinking, and smiled a little. We waited until Dalet arrived, and then the four of us went to the celebrations together.

The night was young and so were we. The city was adorned like a royal crown with bright multi-coloured lanterns. Hundreds of people filled the cobbled and paved concrete streets. A happy atmosphere was in the air, bringing smiles from children to the elderly. Allen told us stories about why lanterns were made, not just for decoration. We ate sugared plums on a stick as he weaved this magical story. Street vendors lined every wall like a painting, each selling their own wares and delicacies. I've always enjoyed this time of year; there was so much to see and eat!

A loud 'clang' caught everyone's attention, signalling the start of an art performance. People dressed in costume like a giant dragon ran through the crowd, while some others performed amazing acrobatics. Amidst the cheers and clapping I saw Dilandau. He didn't seem to have seen me, which was good. They put on a great show, displaying immense talent and skill. And then I saw another familiar face within the crowd. I wasn't going to play his games anymore. I want a real man who is honest with me and who can keep his word. Allen Schezar may be someone I don't particularly like right now, but at least he has told me how he feels about me, and has kept his promise to make me happy.

When I turned to look for Allen, I came face to face with Van Fanel. That same emotionless mask and those sad eyes were suddenly inches from my own. He had somehow managed to get this close in a matter of seconds. Even with this many people, in such a tiny space it would take a normal person several minutes if not more to get across. Snaking his arm around my waist, everything before me; the people, the lights, the sounds of banging instruments…all became a blur and then darkness.

As I opened my eyes I saw we were now in a quiet alleyway, and probably some distance away from the crowd as the voices seemed far away. Van appeared in front of me, staring as though trying to solve a puzzle.

"Stop doing that! I'm not a mind reader you know."

"I know. But you are beautiful." Van's voice was deep, his words making soft vibrations that went through me.

For once in my life I was speechless. Now I was the one who was staring. He is so strange yet so captivating. He's something I don't understand at all. Van came and embraced me, those strong arms protecting me from the evil in the world. Nestling my head on his chest I inhaled his scent, that musky man smell. Stroking my long hair Van absent mindedly combed it with his fingers. I could easily stay like this forever.

"WHERE ARE YOU HITOMI!" Came Yukari's worried voice.

In a panic I gasped and Van released me, and for some reason I fled back towards the city square. Now it was me running from him. As I got nearer I kept wondering… why was I running away? Why are we always leaving each other? The crowd thickened like soup as I got closer. My heart almost leapt out of me as I felt a hand pull me back.

"I've got a message for you. Since you're so desperate for insights into your future. Cacacahahahaaa! Dilandau cackled, stroking his long white beard.

"I don't want to know now!" I huffed, struggling to get out f his grip. But he wouldn't give.

"'Two blades can show the door u desire, but not with a beating heart.'

And with that he was gone. Dilandau had vanished becoming nothing more than a memory in my confused mind. What did he mean? I wondered the streets like a zombie, not looking where I was going. The next thing I knew Yukari had thrown her arms around me and began crying, relieved that I was ok. I vaguely heard Allen's voice and Dalet talking to Yukari, who was trying to make sure she wouldn't strangle me.

Besides the small hiccups the rest of the night went surprisingly well. Eventually the four of us split into pairs, and each went off to enjoy the evening doing our own things. Yukari and Dalet wanted to watch the paper boat race, and me and Allen wanted to eat and watch more street performers. A little girl of six swallowed a huge flame on a stick, putting it deep into her throat before pulling it out and blowing a metre long fire flag. Everyone applauded and tipped generously. Another even had a little boy jump inside the pilot seat of a guymelef, and then it did a summersault and when it opened, two little boys jumped out.

"When would you like to go home?" Allen asked.

"I'm not sure, but not yet." I replied.

"Let me know when you want to leave." He smiled at me.

Van hasn't smiled to me yet; I still feel more for him than I do towards Allen. We were walking so close our hands kept brushing past one another, we are aware of the distance between us. Maybe I am beginning to feel something for Allen Schezar. When you spend enough time with someone, I guess this is what happens. Even though Van excites me more, I hardly ever see him and when I do, it is always for the briefest of moments. Whereas with Allen, I have so far spent entire afternoons and even a whole day with him. Our conversations go deep, and cover almost all subjects under the sun. He puts me first and when he can't, he does his best to make up for it. I mean, what has mr.silence ever done for me? I am grateful he saved my life in the forest that day, but aside from that he has never given me gifts, of any kind, has never spent more than a fleeting minute with me, and we haven't talked much, if at all.

As midnight draws near I sense the end of the celebrations, and asked Allen to take me home. But he waves a finger at me, and then gently taps the end of my nose. Giving a gesture of silence he takes my hand and takes me along these winding streets. Soon other people are running with us, while I still don't know where we are going. After a while we come to a halt, and so do others. There doesn't seem to be as many people here as in the city square. I was about to ask him what we are doing here when he shushed me, pointing east.

Earth shattering tremors rippled in the ground like waves. A low and deep groan echoed around us, ricocheting off the valley walls. The tin crescent moon was now as thin as a stick, like a single silver cat's eye hanging in the heavens. A long snout poked from behind the valley, and then a huge head and a tremendously long neck followed. Scaled increasing in size began from the nose and continued all along the back, the sharp spikes glistening. I couldn't believe my eyes. Allen smiled when he saw my reaction.

"They're dragons…aren't they?" I whispered.

"Yes. They come down from the mountains every ten Fanelian New Year's to perform a mating ritual. They only do an ancient dragon dance here, and we are safe so long as we keep quiet. The dragons are in a trance, spellbound by the moon above."

I was really enjoying myself tonight. Allen is good company and is chatty too as well as caring. I am starting to imagine life with him, perhaps not so soon but eventually. The two dragons circled each other, and the long courtship dance began. These giant creatures glimmered with their over-sized scales, slow yet graceful. When at last they disappeared behind the valley, this time together, the crowd dispersed. We went back to the city square, where we got into a carriage. The passing scenery blended together like sticky cake mixture, different components being made to merge as one. Allen helped me out of the carriage, and kissed my hand, bidding me good night. Going inside my parents were already asleep, so the mansion was quiet and still except for my maid, who was awaiting my return. Getting into bed, she closed the curtains and the door behind her. I was still thinking about what Allen had said earlier, about the two dragons being under a supernatural spell.

I was spellbound too… but by who?


	9. Was it real?

**9. Was it real?**

I lay on my side, smiling to myself. I watched him sleep, those black lashes occasionally moving a little Van had his arm wrapped over me like the duvet, holding me dear as he dreampt. I know we didn't do anything last night, but that's ok. He was like this handsome young man, shrouded in mystery and cloaked in darkness. When I thought he was waking up I pretended to be asleep. I felt fingers crawl over my belly, making a trail along my skin. I had to stifle the erupting laughter by clamping a hand over my mouth. I tried tickling him back, but either he wasn't ticklish or his resistance was strong. So I tried a different approach. As a sly smile spread on my face Van grew suspicious. Telling him to lie on his back I began to kiss his ear, slowly and delicately. The poor boy squirmed and wriggled like a worm, laughing loudly under the covers.

All of a sudden Anya, my maid, came striding into the room and threw open the curtains so the bright sun poured in. she apologised and explained my mother had instructed her to do this, saying it was late morning already. After she left I looked beside me… the covers were flat as a pancake. Lifting it up I saw nothing except crinkled bedsheets. I felt disappointed. Just like that he had appeared last night. And just like that he vanished as the curtains were opened.

Did I just dream what had happened, or was it real?

In the past few weeks I was in a confused daze, unable to choose which man I wanted to be with. Then a few days ago I chose one, and tried to cut the other out of my life. The result was he ended up being even more tangled in my existence, like a helpless moth in a spider's web. The more it tried to escape, the more in trouble and tied up it became. Dressing in a yellow dress with gold embroidered brocade over coat, I did my hair in a loose updo-style, slipped on some shoes and went into the hall. A simple breakfast lay waiting for me on the table, and as I ate I wondered how long it would take mother to scold me.

She didn't, in fact when I saw her she simply smiled and said she was meeting with a friend. Father was away on business as usual. Yukari was busy dating. Now it was just me, myself and I. wondering into the garden I noticed a small scroll of paper tied to a bush. It was a message from Allen: 'head east for twenty yards and it will bear fruit." How strange! Curious, I did what it said and sure enough, after walking for twenty yards I found a plum tree, with another scroll of paper tied to it. Allen had made me a treasure hunt. He assured me that it wouldn't lead me into any danger, just around the city. So I entered the city via the east gate, and asked a street vendor for another clue. He sent me to the baker near the north gate, gave me another scroll which sent me to the tiny cottage along the river bank. The couple sent me to a farmer, who told me that one of his sheep had a letter for me… I had to search the whole flock. Eventually I found it, and I was instructed to head south until the golden sun glimmers. It took the entire day, but luckily sometimes people would give me food as well as a scroll. So I went south, following the beaten path. After a while the city was far behind me, and I could see the golden sparkles of the setting sun above the brow of the hill.

When I reached the top I saw a man with his back to me. He turned and bowed, smiling as he stood up straight again. In his hand was a small peach coloured box. I couldn't believe my eyes… it was a green emerald ring, with tiny clusters of pale orange diamonds surrounding it. Kneeling down on one knee, my heart was racing faster than a horse.

"I know we are betrothed, but I feel I need to do this properly. Hitomi…will you marry me?"

Now I have two choices; either accept what is going to happen and accept Allen's proposal, or turn him down, and somehow get together with Van Fanel. But although it feels right being with him, its like trying to catch a wild creature and keeping it. He's a panther, mysterious and strong, silent yet confident. To spend time with him will be on his terms, and to seek him is wasting your efforts. My only concern is if I decline allen… and Van does the same to me. So isn't it better to accept someone who loves you more than you love them, if not then for security?

"Yes, yes I will marry you."

For each day after that allen made a special effort to make me smile. Sometimes it was a gift, and at other times it was the little things which mean so much more than gold. He would spent every spare day with me. When he was needed in court he will prepare a gift for me. I think I may be growing fond of him…

Today I was meeting him in the city square by the fountain. Allen was in a court meeting until past midday. A small dove with a message from him flew to my window, asking me to meet him. I wrote a reply and sent it back. Smoothing the pale green silk dress I was wearing, I was watching the people walk by. One doesn't know what they miss, unless that stop and make time to look. My heart skipped a beat. I thought I just saw Van Fanel walking in front of me. But that's impossible, he is a vampire. They cannot appear in broad daylight… can they?

I think he wore a huge floppy hat so he was shielded from the sun. not sure if it really is him, I stayed sitting on the edge of the fountain. The man turned around and greeted me with wine coloured eyes. Jumping to my feet I tried to force my way through the thick crowd. Since I am petite only his hat was visible, and it was going away. There seemed to be a lot more people than usual. Van Fanel is slipping further and further away from me, and all I can do is watch.

"Van!" I cried.

It caused a few people to give me strange looks. The young man in question didn't even hear me.

"Van wait!"

Growing exhausted I stood there, catching my breath. He both excites me and confuses me. I am getting rather tired of this. Again forcing my way through the crowd, I had a bizarre thought and pondered, this may be how it feels to be in a sardine can. Squashed into a tiny space with countless others until there is no room to breathe. Finally I returned to my spot on the edge of the fountain. There was a letter with a wax seal calling to me. I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. No guesses who it is from. The wax stamp was unfamiliar, creating the shapes of a dragon and a bat. Why the dragon though? Van Fanel is starting to upset me, what with all these games and guess work. So I got the letter in both hands, and ripped it to shreds. The strips of paper fell with grace into the water, the ink leaking and contaminating something pure. Who does he think he is, thinking a simple letter is enough?

Next time he can give it to me in person.

Finally Allen arrives and whisks me off to a little café, which promises the best fusion of Fanelian and Asturian cuisine. Intrigued im eager to see what it offers. Even as we go inside, I can't shake the feeling that im being watched.

Day two of our courtship; Allen takes me hunting. Although I don't really like the idea of killing animals, I go along for the ride anyway. It is actually really enjoyable. He says I ride the horse like I was born on it, meaning im a natural. The branches are thick but there are winding roads to follow. The leaves have all but gone now, the weather growing more cold and wet. A few rabbits are killed and, allen is going to show me what eating by the camp fire will be like. I just made him promise to skin it and everything away from me. I don't like blood. In a way it was quite romantic, the two of you sitting there under the stars by the fire. It danced and glowed, a tiny dancer dancing on top of the ashes creating warmth and light.

A sudden chill swept by me and I shivered. I felt I was being watched intensely. Allen gave me his coat when he saw me shiver. Thanking him, he went back to roasting the rabbits. The roaring fire made our shadows move like exotic dancers on the two tents behind us. Instinctively I knew there was a third person. I didn't make an excuse to see him alone, and he didn't reveal himself either. Is this… how it will be from now on?

Day three was really exciting. Allen took me to see the travelling circus, where they had tame dragons performing! Creatures of all shapes and sizes appeared doing stunts and entertaining the crowds. They even had beast people, which the circus master assured us weren't in captivity or anything like that. I had the most amazing time. All this was so new and thrilling to me, I felt like a child reborn.

The days passed like a rolling dice, not stopping for anyone or anything. Whether I was with Allen, Yukari, my parents or by myself, I could always, always feel Van Fanel's presence somewhere closeby. And the feeling he was watching never left me. My only console is that the two men do not know each other. Otherwise… I didn't want to even think about it.

Gathering up my courage as if it were a bouquet, I walked to the Floating Cloud Temple in Fanelia. The bright morning sun was deceiving for it was quite chilly. I drew my long jacket closer around me. It was starting to get busier. Women were buying fresh meat and vegetables to cook for their families. Men were opening shops and greeting customers. Street venders beckoned passers by to take a look at their wares. And I was on my way to make a huge decisioin. Or a huge mistake? I knew whatever I decided will have a profound effect on my life. I was so close to telling mother about Van Fanel.

Upon approaching the grand marble stairs, the huge Temple's glazed roof tiles sparkled in the morning sun. it was five tiers high, each crown of the square-shaped rooftops shrinking in size, the corners curling upwards like a tongue. The banisters had pictoral carvings on them, each one telling a different story lost in time. Monks of various ages walked back and forth like a religious wave. A faint murmur of voices chanting ancient Buddist scriptures floated all around. It soothed the weary soul and calmed the tired mind. An imposing gate with a huge sign bore the name of the Temple, welcoming visitors and would-be monks. I stood quietly for a further few minutes, contemplating my next move. Was I ready for this?

Yes, I am ready. And this is what I want. With my mind set I took each step with a steady composure, slowly getting closer to the grand doors of the Floating Cloud Temple. For some reason it seemed like this was taking forever. After I while I finally reached the top of the stone stairs and halted for a second time. There…. The feeling of being watched… Pausing, I half turned and my heart jumped when I saw those wine-coloured eyes. His long black cloated swayed gently in the breeze like a weepinh willow. The messy raven haired young man held me with a simple glance, willing me to go to him. I felt weak with longing for him. Yet for the sake of social status I cannot be with him, but must be with allen. I can change my wild heart, and will.

"Child, are you coming into the Temple? The Great Master of Grey Rain will see you." Added the monk standing by the door.

His voice broke the spell and brought me to my senses. Taking a step forward I entered the Temple without a glance backwards for the young man outside. The more I followed the monk into the Temple to where the Great Mater is, the more heavy my body becomes. No, I can't, I must not. I am doing this for me, for allen and our future. The monk leads me through a serious of corridors, rooms and finally, into an area of worship where a huge golden Buhdda is sitting on a lotus. He tells me to wait here and the Master will see me soon. I get an incense stick and burn it, then knelt down to pray.

"Child, what is your name?" An old croaky voice enquired.

Opening my eyes, a very old man who is still in good health, was greeting me with a crooked smile.

"It is Kansaki Master, Hitomi Kansaki."

"Ah…. Hitomi Kansaki… yes I remember you. Your mother brought you here as a baby and asked me to choose a name for you. You came here again when you were a few years old, and you told me something strange."

"What did I say?" I was curious now.

"You said a tall man with burgundy eyes and ruffled black hair, told you he will watch over you. You even pointed him to me, although I couldn't see anything."

Master was passing the wooden beads on a necklace between his fingers as he spoke.

"And then?"

"You told your mother, but it frightened her. I assured her you were talking about a dream, which calmed her down. But I could sense you were not lying. How can a two year old child know how to lie?" He stopped passing the beads and looked at me seriously.

"Do you still see him?"

"Yes… but it only started recently. About a few weeks ago." I replied.

"I see. Are you scared of him at all?"

"No strangely enough. It is complicated though…"

"Hm. So what do you want to do? Because I don't think you came here just to pray, nor would I have known of you coming." The Master said.

I know what I want, and I believe I can do it. The real question is… will I regret it? I walked to a window and gazed outside; the sun was bright and the people were happy. They lead such simple lives. Allen is a good man, and he can look after me. With him having a well respected job as a General, I would not have to worry about security or play mind games. He lays his cards on the table for all and me to see.

Ok, let's do this.

"I want you to cast a protective spell to ward off nocturnal creatures." I took a deep breath.

"To keep Van Fanel away from me."


	10. Moon Festival

Mother says it is the Moon Festival tomorrow. A day where people exchange gifts of yummy moon cakes, put in lavishly decorated boxes. I can't wait to share this year with Allen. When I left the Floating Cloud Temple yesterday, I felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Master of Grey Rain and some other monks performed the ritual. Candles were lit and they sat in a circle around me, and I was in the middle. The Master himself walked around us, throwing white paper with symbols and letters printed on them, chanting loudly. The rest of them simply hummed. I suddenly felt very cold and shivered, my skin becoming full of goose pimples. Just as my thoughts went to Van I could think no more…

When I awoke I was in a rest room, with the Master of Grey Rain sitting beside the bedside. He told me I had been unconscious for a few hours. He said as he was performing the ritual, there was a strong presence trying to enter the room and stop them. So I told him that although I was trying to keep my mind clear like he said, I ended up thinking about Van…. And then I woke up here. The Master concluded this must have been when I passed out. But he says the ritual was successful, and the nocturnal creature, Van Fanel, will stay away. I was so happy…. Yet empty inside.

Today was a busy day for everyone. Father had been given the day off work, and I was happy we were spending time as a family. Anya prepared the baskets of moon cake for us, and me and mother went to friend's homes and exchanged these gifts. Yukari was especially happy, because Dalet had proposed to her. They were going to marry next spring.

Allen arrived at my home when he had finished; they gave him the afternoon off since today was a day of celebrations. anya had brought him to us in the living room. He presented my parents with a lovely box of moon cake… and gave me a little velvet box.

"What is it?" I asked. I am always excited by presents.

"Ah… now that would be telling." He teased.

I smiled then wrinkled my nose at him. Deftly I untied the ribbon and opened the box, to reveal a crescent moon hung from a fine silver chain, made with crystal. It dazzled even in the oil lamp light.

"It is made from the finest Asturian crystal my lady." Allen bowed.

I looked to my parents and mother smiled, and father even winked at me as if to say 'wow!'

"Shall I put it on for you?" Allen asked.

As he fastened the chain around my neck, I can't help but feel we are getting closer. I trust him more and more each day, plus he can entertain me and buys me gifts. Spending time with him is what I am beginning to look forward too.

_Hitomi…._

I gasped so sharply it aroused everyone's attention. I smiled to show I am alright. Allen strokes my long hair and gazes into my eyes with longing.

_Meet me by the river at midnight tonight…._

"Mother, Father, I have something to ask you both."

There was something that I needed to do. And the owner of that voice is not part of my future. He can't and won't be a part of my life.. I want a life with Allen now, and Van Fanel has no right to interfere. My parents are waiting for me to speak.

"I was wondering…. About throwing an engagement party? Since it is only a matter of weeks or so until me and Allen are to be married."

"Hitomi! My little baby is growing up!" Mother threw her arms around me.

"Wow. Well well! I can't deny my daughter this then can I!" Chuckled father. Turning to Allen and me, he said "I will throw a banquet in three days time to celebrate this marvellous occasion."

Just then a strong gust of wind blew all the windows open, the chill of the coldness making everyone shiver like leaves on a tree. Mother held me tighter to keep my warm and I snuggled close. I knew full well that was not any old gust of wind. Even if it was almost the ninth month now. But I saw no tall dark figure standing anywhere in the living room, and felt no eyes on me. I guess the Nocturnal spell really does work.

-----

The party is in full swing and everyone who is anyone is here. The entire mansion was filled with people of all ages, even the other ministers and important people from the Asturian Court had come in Allen's honour. My home was adorned with red and gold decorations, with yellow and orange accents. Fanelia's colours of celebration. My father, my mother and I all stood at the main entrance to meet and greet guests as they arrived. Yukari and her parents arrived with Dalet, who is their future son-in-law. Me and Yukari hugged each other as though we have not seen one another for years and years. Dalet joked to be careful not to suffocate his fiancée. We laughed and I took them inside.

"Sooo how does it feel to have an engagement party?" Yukari squeeled.

"It's great! Why did you not have one?"

"Because I'm not getting married quite as soon as you? Hehe Hitomi, I think love's gone straight to your head!"

"Whatever." But I knew she was only kidding.

Then she suddenly pulled me aside, looking all serious. 'Are you sure about allen?'

Of course I'm sure, I thought to myself. If I wasn't then I wouldn't even be doing this, never mind needing to think twice about it. But I was though…. I was thinking about what I was doing twice at the Floating Cloud Temple. This always happens… I make a decision and then doubt it. _That's only when you know it's the wrong one._ My conscience told me.

'Yes Yukari. I am a hundred and ten percent sure allen is The One.'

Sad eyes were followed by a big brought smile. Then she hugged me tight, whispering 'You're like the sister I never had. I will visit at least once a month. And I don't care if you get tired of me!' She laughed.

I am so touched, I just might cry! Just the Allen appears and holds me. Upon noticing my wet eyes he squares Yukari and Dalet.

'Ok… who made her cry before the wedding? You know I can have you arrested for that?' He joked.

Then he drops to one knee… everyone in the entire room stops what they are doing and watches. To suddenly have a hundred eyes and ears on you is extremely daunting. He delves into his pocket to retrieve a red box. Allen opens it to reveal a sparkling princess cut green diamond, sitting on a band of engraved gold. I gasp at the beauty of it, as did some others around me.

'Hitomi… will you marry me, and give me the honour to be your husband?'

I can just imagine me life; in a big house filled with a few children and being with Allen for the rest of my life. For the future I am secure, and everything is as it should be.

'Yes!' and I threw my arms around him. We embraced to thunderous applause. And then a thunderous sound of many running feet rumbled the ornaments around us.

'IN HERE! THIS WAY!' Yelled a man.

There were screams and shocked voices as I clung to allen and watched in fear, as strange men invaded my home. When the captain come through he stopped in front of me. Looking me up and down he made me feel awful. After what seemed like an age he spoke in a rough voice.

'Are you Hitomi Kanzaki?'

"Who are you?'

'Answer me miss. I don't want to have to kill such a pretty thing.' He held a sword to my throat.

'Watch it.' Allen said and slowly removed it from me.

'Who the hell are you?! Barging into my home like that!!'

"Father!'

"Do not worry Hitomi, I am here. I will sort this out.'

'Sir… I think that's him.' A soldier whispered to the captain.

'Are you sir Tanaka Kanzaki?'

'Yes I am."

"RIGHT MEN MOVE IT! WE'VW GOT OUR MAN!!' the captain bellowed.

It all happened so fast. Everything was a blur and it was utter chaos. i watched helplessly and Allen had to hold me back, as my father was being dragged away like a criminal. It broke my mother's heart to see them treat him like that, especially when he did not do anything wrong. She tried to stop them… and then I thought my world really was falling apart… A soldier simply swung his sword at her to silence her… and she fell to the floor. I could not tear my eyes away from her limp body. I screamed so much… Allen was taking me away and I could not reach my mother…

Allen puts me onto a high horse and he sits behind me. He whips the animal so we shoot out from the stables. The wind is lashing my wet face and tears were blurring my vision. All I hear is him saying something about treason and royal soldiers. But what has that got to do with my father?!

I tried and tried to get off but Allen would not budge. I want to know where they were taking my father. I want to know why they were taking him. I want to go back to my mother. I just want to know what the hell was happening.

It seems it is always what I want. I am considerate of others and think of them first, but it seems it is always my will. Learning you cannot always have your own way, whatever your intentions is a hard lesson to learn. The wind made my skin cold where the tears still ran. By now I was sobbing silently, Allen holding me in his arms while taking the reins. After a while we were in the country side, and the sun was setting a bloody red hue cast over the land. The fierce intensity hurt my eyes but still I stared into it.

We came to a stop. There was a big cottage with a brown thatched roof and white walls and a blue door. My whole body was so numb from shock, allen had to help my off the horse and then carried me inside. I clung to him like a frightened child. His strides were steady and even, going through the corridors and into an empty furnished room. He was ready to let me go but I held onto him. Allen is all I have left now… throwing my arms over him I wept uncontrollably. Embracing me he did not take advantage of me, but simply held me. For as long as I needed. No pressure. No questions asked.

Unlike someone else, he cares for and loves me. It is all I need.

The next day I awoke to the sounds of someone banging on the door and loud voices. Angry voices. Pulling my legs close I sat there in my bed, half afraid and half curious. It seemed people were arguiung yet I was unable to make out what they were saying.

Tip-toeing towards the door, I put my ear to the wood and tried to listen. It was not any clearer. Sighing I decided going back to bed was the best option when the door flung open.

I screamed because I was still in my night gown, although thankfully I did not feel exposed. A tall man with a shaven head and common clothes came charging at me. He held a sword at his side which he was bringing up and he got near…

_**ClAnG!**_

"JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF GAEA DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Allen shouted.

I had never heard him raise his voice before, and it made me jump a little. When I opened my eyes I found myself crouching on the floor, with the two men locked in a confrontation of swords above me. Allen came to protect me…

"YOU KNOW WHY….Allen Schezar." The other man snarled. Then looked at me in a way that made goosebumps come up in my skin.

"I'll take you outside." Allen replied.

"The girl has to die too! For the wrong her father tried but thankfully failed to do!"

Now I am angry. First he tries to kill me, then this stranger accuses my father of some injustice. Father is a kind and loving man, firm but fair. He would not hurt a fly. Standing up I looked the bald man square in the eye.

"My father is a respectable man, so please watch what you say."

"Huh…. You dunno squat… do you?'

And before anyone could do anything, came the words no child should have to hear. He said my father is accused of treason and will be beheaded at midday… I grabbed a cloak and ran down the dim corridors and out into the fields. Unlocking the stables I climbed onto a horse and whipped it like I mean to kill it. The animal reared onto its hind legs and whinnied loudly, then it galloped so fast the wind was now whipping my face. Perhaps I should have stayed until he said where my father was being beheaded… But I know where. My gut instinct is telling me to go to Fanelia's Palace. The large empty space in the middle of the valley.

Buildings came into view and soon I was galloping through the cobbled stone streets, the horse's hooves ricocheting off the walls and echoing like the hounds of hell on a rampage. People who saw me were frightened by the sight of a giant horse running towards them, and they ducked and dived to avoid a collision. Soon I had mastered how to run at full speed on horseback through narrow Asturian streets.

I was still in Asturia, and I needed to get back to Fanelia as quickly as Gaea would allow. I can't be late I just can't…. I have to save him…. I must save him…

the trees became green smudged onto a brown canvas, messy and unclear. The wind combed through my long honey hair. I whipped the animal like I mean to kill it, which I did not, to make it run as fast as it can. We were going so fast I was finding I hard to breathe, for the air was rushing through my nostrils and into my lungs, filling them like a broken dam exploding. Still I head on, my will stronger that I had imagined.

I stopped and the horse gave a loud whinny. Here we are; outside the intimidatingly high and tall stone walls of the Fanelian Kingdom. They were so high you could swear they touched the sky. Literally. And there was a tiny glimpse of green just above it, indicating the ginormous tree which sat in the heart of the Palace. What to do? My Father will be beheaded and by the looks of things, it was almost midday.

Just as the grim thought entered my head, the gigantic wooden doors were creaking open. Someone from inside must be leaving. Holding my breathe I waited for my chance. It came in the form of an old man sitting on a horse-cart, obviously a merchant who has just sold his goods. As soon as they were wide enough I bolted in barely getting through the gap. The old man gave a start and his animal reared up in its hind legs. A dust trail followed behind me like a faithful shadow as I hoped I was still able to save my Father. How I was going to do that I had not thought of, but I will have to improvise when the time comes. The streets here were broader, but dirtier and with more hazards like broken pottery dotted about here and there. It was like an obstacle course. Avoiding pools of water and other horrible things slowed me down considerably. People were shouting at me for creating such a racket and were even throwing vegetables at me. I did not care, as I have more important things to worry about. The streets never seemed to end. I kept the sight of the Palace with its huge tree as a focal point, always heading in that direction.

Suddenly there were voices. Lots of loud, angry voices. Slowing down I dismounted my horse. Straining my ear, they were hurling abuse at someone. 'Die! Die!' one said. 'You deserve this you scoundrel!' said another. 'How dare you try and kill the king?!'

Fear gripped me like a snake, suffocationg me with dread. Then another voice made it clear to me if this was the right place. 'You were such a good Minister… you helped my family so much… I just can't believe it… Mr. Kansaki!! Why?!'

Charging through the crowd with all my strength, I bolted right into the centre of the open court yard in the middle of the Fanelian Kingdom, this huge expansive area of land. A wooden platform was in the very heart, and connected to it was a man on his knees, his head lying on another platform exposing his naked neck. They really were going to execute him.

As I broke through a voice gave the command for execution. The axe man raised his weapon ready. Still I tried, praying, begging, Gaea to let me reach my Father and save him. The axe man now lowered it with brute force. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I realised that I could not save him. I was simply too far away as there was at least a hundred yards between me and him. A scream punched through the otherwise silent air surrounding this morbid moment. It sounded like it came from someone else, as I watched in horror as metal cut through human flesh. My eyes were fixed on the round object that became detached and went rolling off the platform. The prosecution noticed me by then, and ordered for soldiers to capture me. Numbed with shock, every muscle in my body was now limp. Words would touch my ears but could not be processed. now I am truly, utterly alone in this world. I came too late. I could not save my beloved Father.

This was my only thought as rough hands grabbed me and pinned me to the dirt ridden ground. Whispers swooped around me like phantoms of my fears. Words of men being sent to take away my family's every possession. To rid this city of the Kanzaki name. One last thought occurred to me as my hands were tied behind my back .

It was just five days until my twenty first birthday.


	11. Fading

The carpet of dry hay was the only comfort I had right now. I felt so numb my body did not feel like my own. It would not obey my command to stand, to run or to scream. My fragile mind refused to process that past day's events, to accept what has happened. So here I sat, in the rat-ridden dungeons of Fanelia. The other prisoners all eyed me with lust or glared with sinister intentions. Nothing could penetrate this blanket of numbness which now enveloped me.

A tall figure piereced the golden rays of the sun pouring in through the slits in the walls. All I could register were the screeching and clanging of metal as keys were picked to unlock my door, and someone held out a hand to me. Jumping back in fear I would rather die than leave my cell. A pair of sympathetic blue eyes looked at me sadly.

'Hitomi, it's alright, I have settled the matter. You can come with me.'

'Allen I…'

He spoke so softly, his gentleness will crush whatever strength I still miraculiously possessed. Following him up the stone steps, the sound of leering prisoners promised to come and find me when they get free. Outside the birds sang and the heavens were clear of clouds. A clear blue sky with nothing in the way. Maybe this is a good omen?

'Let's get married.' I said to Allen.

He simply shook his head, taking my hand in his. 'No, I won't do that. Because you need time to grieve for your parents.'

'Yes but…. We should do something happy to go against something bad, right?'

Even though it was sunny, that familiar cold chill threw a coat of goose bumps all over my skin. I refused to turn around. Allen wrapped his arms around me, stroking my matted hair.

'In time…. We shall marry when it's right, but now's not the right moment, do you understand?'

I broke down in tears, allowing the grief to engulf me.

Days have gone by since I left the dungeons. Or has it been weeks? I have lost count. Since I now have nothing, I owe Allen everything, for letting me stay with him and for looking after me. He has been so, so patient, I know not another saint like him. If people recognise me as Tanaka Kanzaki's daughter, they will surely know of the alleged accusations of treason. Allen will defend my honour and not exactly ignore them, but he has a way of answering their curiosity without giving away too much. The garden is a quiet place, a little spot where me and his sister Celena can talk about the usual things that we girls talk about. It helps to take my mind off of things.

'So there was this guy…. He's sooo handsome! Hitomi you will not have seen the greenest eyes or the cheekiest smile ever! As soon as I saw him my heart began to melt…' She swooned.

'Do you know his name yet?'

'Ah – no. You know it's unlady-like to ask a guy what his name is. Since brother is busy with his own affairs, I have asked Gaddes to try and find out his name for me, and then perhaps….' We both giggled at the possibility.

'And what would you two lovely ladies be whispering about?'

'Oh nothing, nothing brother.' Celena told Allen.

Celena mentioned that she made cup cakes and went inside to bring them out. Allen brushed a stray hair off my face. I could be hypnotised by eyes so blue and gentle… a soft wind blew past me. Maybe it was just my mind, or did it carry a silent message? I looked to my left and saw the giant oak tree casting a heavy shadow. I knew what it meant, but instead I clung to Allen and he held me close, not asking any questions.

Allen brought up the subject of Freid. He said they have healing powers that could put my feares to rest, whatever they were. Van Fanel may be a creature of the night, and I may have feelings for him, but he has not spent more than a minute with me, every time we meet. At least with Allen, he can give me security and safety. Telling him about how I often felt like I was being watched, but then there was no one there, I was afraid he would leave me and label me a mad woman. I needn't have been so worried. As Celena returned with the cup cakes and tea, we sat and talked about my visit to the Cloud Temple, and when we would travel to Freid. He began telling me about a man they called Plaktu, who may be able to help me understand why this nocturnal being was stalking me. In mid-conversation I began to drift off… did I want Van Fanel to stop being there? What was it that I felt for him?

That evening a vivid dream was plaguing my sleep. A grainy voice was guiding my spirit towards the garden. There, in the middle of the field was a tall, lone figure. I knew it was him straightaway. In the blink of an eye he was beside me. As always, our meetings begin with silence and long eye contact.

'Finally I can see you.'

'What do you want Van? I finally get a grip on things, and even going along a path which will make me happy and yet – yet here you are.'

'Why is this the only way I can see you? To speak with you and to be with you? For so many days I have tried to get in touch, but something is keeping me away.'

Van sounded hurt and strangely it hurt me too. Reminding myself that I was doing this for my own good, and for my future with Allen Schezar I tried to put this weird feeling aside. Van gazed at me with quizzical eyes, holding my shoulders as if afraid I might fly away.

'I can't read your thoughts anymore... so please tell me what you are thinking.'

Removing his hands from me, I decided it was best to go back. Again he appeared in front of me, but this time there was a brief flicker of pain on his beautiful face. I ached to comfort him but willed myself to carry on before he even took my resolve. He called after me and I froze, for a split second.

'Good bye Van Fanel.'

He repeadedly called my name like it was the only word he knew. Cold tears stung my cheeks as I forced my feet to move, one in front of the other until I reached the back door of the cottage. My whole body felt stiff, so I was walking like a tin toy soldier. Still his voice reached me. Why couldn't he just let me go? I had to face facts; even if we were together, there was no way we could stay that way, for he and I are different. For different reasons. Allen on the other hand… we are more compatible.

'If you must know….'

'I know, it's your parents right? I was there! I tried to warn you and save you, but I just couldn't get near you.'

Even though I was at the cottage now and he was at the bottom, close to the open fields, I could hear him perfectly.

'Please Van, just let go.'

'I can't, I -'

'Goodbye Van.' I said again, now running inside.

My feet were heavy like I was wearing lead-fiiled boots. Each step was made with a huge effort until I reached my room and threw the covers over my head. It was late and I should sleep. But I was not to be so lucky. There was a presence in the room, then it disappeared. Instinctively I opened the window and was not surprised to see him standing there, waiting for me. Sitting back on my bed, he should go but there was something… nice about being like this.

Before I knew it I was telling him my life story. About the past few days and how I was still struggling to make sense of it all, how I missed my parents. I envied Yukari for being engaged and happy to someone she is allowed to be with, and even of Celena, of her blissful ignorance and innocence of things like arranged marriages. Basically I just kept going on and on and on about what made me miserable. Van didn't try to interrupt me, instead he simply nodded at the right times. After I had run out of steam, we talked about other things. I told him about seeing a dragon mating ritual for the first time and telling him it was both bewitching and frightening made him chuckle. He told me a little about his life in darkness, being the only one awake all night and feeling as though it was just him on the whole of Gaea, of watching things grow and the stars twinkle. Van made it sound like another world.

I must have drifted off at some point, because I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes. I found myself rolled up in the covers like a cocoon. Celena knocked and when I failed to answer, she poked her fair head around the door. A stray curl fell into her lavender eyes and she brushed it away. Something about a dress caught my ear, but mentally I was still thinking about last night. Did I really go out into the garden, in the middle of the night? Or was it just a dream? Celena had placed a new yellow dress on my bed, and a maid was waiting to help me dress. Even the sharp pain of the corset being tightened wasn't enough to make me come back to reality. Wasn't the Nocturnal spell meant to have kept Van Fanel away? If so then how was it possible I was able to see, let alone talk with him last night?

Celena lead me downstairs to the breakfast room, where I vaguely acknowledged Allen saying good morning and kissing me on the cheek. Stifling a yawn I apologised for being away with the fairies.

'It's ok Hitomi! Here, try some of this.'

As a maid was pouring some wonderful smelling liquid into my cup, Allen told me about the preparations for going to Freid. We would leave right after breakfast, as the maids were packing our things as we spoke. Celena wanted to go and see Princess Millerna, as they were old friends. Something about her worried me…. And I haven't even met her yet.

Finally the Leviship heads heavenwards after the last case was loaded into the cargo hold. We glided through the clouds like angels with a mission, cutting through time and space. I stayed at the front of the ship with Allen. I felt like a small fish in the giant ocean, and this little part was my oyster. My heart was at peace for now, my mind clear. Gaddess and the other men did what they do best and kept the Leviship running smoothly. I watched as Celena gazed into the distance, lost in her own day dream. Another year or so and she too will have her own admirers, brave and gallant young men wanting to win her hand. This fair maiden will have her pick of who is worthy of her attention. Celena breaks off from her reverie and pulls me aside, whispering like conspiritoral agents. She asks me what it is like to be in love and to be with someone you care about. Looks like I will have to teach this would-be little sister sooner than I thought.

All too soon we were preparing to land. The Duke of Freid, a young boy not a day over the tender age of ten years old, came to greet us. While exchanging pleasentries my heart skipped a beat as I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. No…. it's just my imagination. The Duke himself greets me personally after greeting Allen, expressing his sorrow for my loses. It appears he is good friends with Allen, and knew my father well. As I turned to look at the monks who followed Duke Chid wherever he went, loyal, religious men who shaved their heads save for a ponytail, someone is pulling my arm. A hand clamps over my mouth and everything begins to fade away. In a panic I lunge to tug Allen but all that can be heared was Celena's scream. All eyes were on me and things were semi-dark by now. I knew that in another second I will be in the 'Twilight' like before, and anything can happen there.

"Hitomi!'

'Allen!' I bit Van's hand and managed to shout Allen's name.

'Let me go Van!!'

He cackled with such coldness I feared that I would never feel warmth again. His grip on me tightend and I watched in horror as the world I knew faded away more and more. The more I struggled the more I found it hard to breath. What was going on?! As if sensing my thoughts he answers me in the same way that Van does.

_'Who said I was Van Fanel?'_


End file.
